New Life at Nonnatus
by Evangeline25
Summary: The life of Trixie in 1963. Includes medical stories, pregnancy and Marriage. How will Trixie cope with an unexpected motherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**_February 25_** ** _th_** ** _1963_**

It seemed that day was the busiest in terms of how many babies were delivered. Trixie delivered three, twins and a boy, Nurse Crane 2 girls, Barbara, a girl and a boy, Patsy triplets, and Nurse Busby a little boy. It was no surprise that it was the nuns who were all on call that evening.

Trixie and Charles had taken their night off as an opportunity to dine in the West End, at a glorious new restaurant just off Carnaby Street. It had excellent reviews according to Nurse Crane, who read as many newspapers as there were possible, and it ended up being her revealing what was going on in the world of politics, sport and crime. Nurse Crane always seemed very particular, so both Charles and Trixie thought it would be worthwhile eating there.

It was after Charles had asked for the bill, that Trixie decided to talk to him.

'Charles, I need to talk to you,' she said leaning her head on her hand which had scrunched up. 'I went to the doctors yesterday, not in Poplar, but to a new clinic which had just been built off the commercial road.'

Charles seemed worried at first, but suddenly remembered what happened four months ago. He beamed, despite the fact he didn't know what she was going to say.

'Are you ready to be a Father?' she asked, her face turned from straight, to a smile full of excitement, hope and promise.

Before Charles could say anything, the waiter came with the bill, and he immediately gave the money.

He stood, put his coat on, and Trixie did the same. He showed no expression, and Trixie was expecting the worst, even though she was sure this was something he wanted. He grabbed her hand, and walked down the street before turning down an alley.

'Charles! Talk to me!' Trixie was starting to get angry, and slightly scared. He pushed her flat against the wall and stared into her eyes. They were about the only thing he could see on her face it was so dark.

'We needed privacy.' he said, once again with the plainest expression.

He broke out into laughter, and wrapped his hand around his wife, and kissed her. Trixie gave a huge sigh of relief.

'Of course I am ready. This is all I've ever wanted! From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the girl I wanted, to marry and have babies with. Come on, let's get a taxi home. There's so much to discuss! Oh, how many months?' he beamed.

'Four, it's why I went, when I was getting dressed, when I looked in the mirror, it suddenly dawned on me that I might be expecting' she replied.

The kitchen light was still on when they arrived back, and there was the Horlicks powder left out next to the hob, and pan ready to do its job. Patsy was aware that the couple always had Horlicks before bed, and had kindly put them out for their arrival. The fire was only just glistening, and was about to die out, but there were candles lit throughout the room, filling the room with a cinnamon sensation. The silence was a sense of relief for them both upon their entrance to the kitchen. Trixie just laughed when she saw everything laid out next to the hob.

Trixie reached into the fridge for the milk like no one was there, watching her every move. But there was. Charles simply leant against the wall, gazing at her while his eyes adjusted to the light after being in the dark for so long. Once she had poured the mild into the pan, she prepared the mugs with the powder. Charles saw her eyes glistening and could not resist her. Before Trixie had the chance to pour the heated milk into the mugs she found herself enclosed in Charles's arms.

'You,' he whispered, 'are amazing. I love you. I love you.' He repeated. It got fainter and fainter. 'I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you.' He buried his face into the crook of her neck. He released himself from her hug and looked down towards her stomach, which was slowly developing in size. He placed his hand firmly on it. Perhaps a little too firmly.

'Careful.' She whispered into his ear.

'Sorry. You stay safe in there my boy' he replied.

'Boy is it? You do realise it could be girl!' she laughed, but Charles sensed some restraint in her excitement. He wondered if ther was a problem, but chose to ignore it.

Trixie had to move his hand so she could go and make their drinks. Charles was completely besotted with the idea of fatherhood.

'When do you suggest we tell everyone?' he asked. 'Tomorrow perhaps? The Turners are coming round to celebrate Patsy's birthday.'

'Oh god! I completely forgot it was her birthday tomorrow. I haven't got anything and I'm on call all day tomorrow! Have you got her anything?' Trixie cried.

'Of course not! I thought you would have!' he stated.

Both Trixie and Charles were working all day tomorrow, and there would be no time to run and get something. Trixie dashed upstairs to try and find a piece of jewellery she rarely wore, and just hoped Patsy wouldn't notice.


	2. Chapter 2

_February 26_ _th_ _1963_

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I am so sorry I haven't written in a while. I can't believe the last time I saw you was the wedding! Work has suddenly decided to take over both mine and T''s lives, and time for me to write to you hasn't really presented itself- apologies._

 _We have some very exciting news. Trixie is 5 months pregnant. We only found out at this rather late stage. She revealed it to me yesterday when we spent a meal out at the new restaurant on Carnaby Street. Have you heard about it? I would highly recommend it!_

 _We are expecting the baby at the end of June early July, and we are both adamant that we want to see you before the new arrival. We both have the same day off in three weeks time, on the Thursday and were wondering if you wanted to meet for high tea in the afternoon. It would be lovely to see you._

 _I wouldn't be shocked if you receive a letter from Trixie as well._

 _With much love,_

 _Charles_

 _February 30_ _th_ _1963_

 _Dearest Son,_

 _I cannot tell you how thrilled I am about the news. I am going to be a Grandmother! I am sure both you and that gorgeous wife of yours will make excellent parents!_

 _The Thursday sounds excellent, three o'clock at Forman and Mason? The last time I went there was in 1945 at Christmas, with your father when you were training up as a doctor. It would be very special to me if we go there with you and Trixie!_

 _Send my love to her wont you._

 _Mother_

 **March 9** **th** **1963**

Charles ceiled the envelope, and posted it through the letter box that stood on the corner next to the school. Nurse Crane's car pulled up outside Nonnatus, and he watched her jog in. He followed her and stopped abruptly in the clinical room.

'Nurse' he said, 'can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Of course' she replied, reaching into her pocket for some barley sugars. She offered Charles one, but he rejected them.

'It's about Trixie, I don't know if you have noticed, but at dinner time, she is not eating properly, and she pushes food away that she doesn't want. I know I am a doctor, but it's her, my wife and my child in there, and I don't want anything bad to happen to either of them'. He paused, and wiped his forehead.

'Kit, I think you'll find we have all noticed, even Sister Monica Joan remarked this morning what little make-up she was wearing. As you know, some mothers get depressed, and their eating pattern changes, and there appearance falls. Usually it is perfectly normal' reassured Nurse Crane.

'Could you talk to her? I don't want to in case I upset her, and I want to be able to support her in any way I can' he asked as the nurse unpacked all the kit she had used for the previous birth, and repacked it with fresh new equipment.

'Yes, I will talk to her, as long as you understand it is probably nothing, oh, and could you put this in the incinerator? Shelly Gibson had no where we could dispose of it '

Nurse Crane passed to Charles, something that looked like a red deflated football, wrapped in newspaper to take to the back room.

Charles nodded rather disappointed at being handed a placenta, but went along with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 11** **th** **1963**

Trixie lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Her mascara had run, and she was a pale as a sheet. She would take the occasional sip of water, but other than that, would lie on the bed, staring into nothing.

There was faint knock on the door.

'Hang on, hang on!' she reached out to her tissues and dabbed them in the water before wiping the small mark of mascara of her face.

Nurse Crane opened the door, to see the Trixie in her nurse's uniform but looking far too ill to carry out the duty of its purpose.

'Oh Trixie,' Phyllis said, extremely worried. She rushed over, pulled her up, and arranged the pillows so that Trixie sat in an upright position.

Trixie said nothing, as her face said it all.

'Trixie, I need you to take a deep breath, a deep breath. That's it, keep going, keep going. Ssshhhh' Nurse Crane said. After Trixie had calmed down, it was important to find out what was going on, but Nurse Crane didn't have the words, so she decided to check the foetus, and make sure nothing had happened to cause or be caused by such distress.

'Tell him I'm alright, please Phyllis!'

'I am not telling him anything until you tell me what has happened.'

Trixie took a deep breath and nodded.

'I was seven, when my mother died in childbirth and eight when my brother died.' Trixie started welling up and reached for a tissue. 'Mother used to say she couldn't wait for the arrival of her grandchildren, and that she would be with me all the way.' She paused. Nurse Crane took hold of Trixie's hand. 'But she won't. She isn't.'

Suddenly, Trixie started to get up.

'I don't think so! What on earth are you doing?'

Trixie wiped the tears off her cheek.

'I am on call; I need to be ready to go out'

'No you don't, get back into bed!'

'I want to show Charles that I'm fine, I don't want him worried.' Trixie started to break down as she stared at the older woman. Phyllis stood up and wrapped her arms around Trixie, who fell into her arms, and cried.

'You, Trixie, are one of the bravest women I know. And I know that Charles feels the same way. What you've been through, the last few years and how you have coped has been admirable on so many levels. This is supposed to be the happiest chapter of your life, you and Charles have a child coming, and that's wonderful isn't it? We will all keep you safe, and I promise everything will be alright. I promise.'

Just as Phyllis began to move away from Trixie, she felt a movement against her own stomach.

'There, did you feel that?' Phyllis asked Trixie, knowing full well she would have done. Trixie immediately stopped crying and placed her hand where she felt the movement.

'There! Again!' Trixie laughed. Phyllis was thankful for the baby having chosen this moment to kick for the first time.

'Shall we go and find your husband? I think he is in the sitting room and I'm sure he would love to feel that.' she asked.

Arm in arm, they slowly made their way down the stairs and to the sitting room.

Charles looked up in surprise.

'There is something I think you will want to feel!' Phyllis said.

Trixie sat down next to Charles and rested her head on his shoulder. She got hold of his hand, and placed it where she could feel the movement. Nurse Crane left the couple in that moment, and caught Trixie's smile as she looked back before turning into the clinical room. Patsy walked through the hallway, looking windswept, as her fringe was spread out unevenly, and her coat had wrapped itself around the bag she was carrying. She dropped the bag next to the telephone room, and jogged down to the sitting room, where she saw Trixie and Charles talking. Usually, she wouldn't interrupt, but she didn't care what their reaction would be.

'Have you seen the state of the street outside?'

'No, what's happened?' Trixie replied getting up and walking towards Patsy.

'The bridge has collapsed for a second time. It's like the night I delivered Maurine Blacker's baby all over again.'

'Is anyone hurt?' Charles asked.

'They don't think so, but the cant' properly check because there is still a chance the whole ruddy thing could come down.'

Trixie looked at Patsy's fringe with irritation.

'I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stare a moment longer at that fringe of yours in the horrific state that it is in!' Trixie reached into her pocket, and brought out a comb.

'You carry a comb around in your uniform pocket!'

'Well yes, if I ever saw myself in the mess you are in I think I would faint!' she joked. Patsy pulled a face as Trixie attempted to neaten Patsy's hair up. Charles rolled his eyes as he chucked more logs onto the fire.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a silence, which Sister Monica Joan broke as she walked straight to the cupboard which the cake tin lived in, followed by a young girl who waited in the sitting room. Trixie just waited for either the girl or Sister Monica Joan to speak, but neither of them did.

'Hello, can I help you sweetie?' Trixie asked in her usual polite, calming voice.

'I came for the milk magnesia, for my mother' the little girl replied. She wore a knee length dress, which looked as though it had once had a pink flower print on it. Her hair fell to her shoulders, but looked unhealthy, and Trixie immediately thought of the neglect case she had coped with a few years ago.

'Of course, what's your name?'

'Lori Beckster, I'm Susie Beckster's daughter, she said the the old nurse visited this morning'

'Would you like to follow me?'

Trixie left the comb on the armchair, and beckoned the girl to follow her into the clinical room. As they walked up the stairs, Trixie unexpectedly felt the little girl take her hand to help her up the stairs. She must have been only five years old, and she was incredibly skinny, and only went up to just below Trixie's waist. Her hand was enclosed in crust and blood, which sent shivers down Trixie's spine. She tried to ignore it and just helped the little girl up the stairs and into the clinical room.

Once Lori had the medicine, Trixie had expected the girl to leave and go home, but the girl just stood in the doorway, staring at the staircase.

'Could you walk me home, miss?' asked Lori, glaring up at Nurse Franklin.

'Ur, um,' Trixie struggled for words. 'Where do you live?'

'Lisbon Buildings'

Trixie closed her eyes and sighed. She gave a weak smile at the girl and nodded.

'Let me just grab my overcoat. Wait there.'

Trixie rushed into the Dining room and told everyone where she was heading. Charles wasn't so keen on the idea, and attempted to stop her, but Trixie was having none of it.

They reached Lisbon Building at nearly twenty five past ten, and the streets were overwhelmingly loud with complete silence.

'Thank you, miss. It was nice to be with a nice grown up like you for once'

Before Trixie was able to ask the girl what she meant by 'nice grown up', Lori had started to run up the staircase, which twisted every sixth stair. She caught Lori's gaze for just a moment. They exchanged smiles, and the girl waved before darting up to the top floor.

Trixie waited to hear a door shut, before heading back to Nonnatus House.

It was just her, and the silence of the streets of Poplar.


	5. Chapter 5

**April 15** **th** **1963**

They were called the swinging sixties. London had a remarkable metamorphosis from the gloomy, post war state. Men flocked to Carnaby Street, near Soho, for the latest fashions, while women were lured to the King's Road, where Bazaar held its fame for the mini skirt. The youth and money became the main two factors of such significant change. The baby boom of the 1950s left us with stats that showed 40% of people were under 25. Couples became less private, and would escape to the west whenever possible.

Trixie and Charles Watts were certainly no exception. They were the perfect example of a generation leading new ways of life, compared to their parents, who were, to put it quite simply, completely different. However, older women like Colleen Watts became attuned to the swinging sixties and welcomed it with open arms. Change for some seemed a very good thing, as the war had left them with deep cuts that had resulted in scars. They would always be visible, and leaving them behind was no option- but they lived with them, and tried to cover them up. It was considered 'moving on'.

As ever, the streets were ram-packed with shoppers, families, and working men and women. The shop doors were left wide open, and customers would scurry into the shop and buy their needed products. Charles, as his usual protective self, linked arms with Trixie as soon as he saw the crowd outside Fortnum and Mason. In attempt to get inside, Charles had to muscle and shout his way through the crowd.

'Pregnant woman coming through, move please, pregnant woman coming through' he shouted.

'Charles!' Trixie dropped her head in embarrassment.

'It's alright love, its working' he replied with full confidence. Trixie went along with it, but ducked her head into her coat and looked down towards her feet.

As soon as Colleen Watts, Charles's mother caught a glimpse of blonde hair, and the red handbag Trixie was carrying, she immediately knew it was her son and daughter in law. She laid her napkin, which she had put on her lap, on the table and stood up ready to greet them. Once Charles and Trixie were through the crowd, and spotted Colleen, they jogged up to the table, which sat rather isolated, in the corner, with the staircase down to the tables below on the left, and on the right, the ceiling to floor window, which allowed every passerby a good glimpse of the customers inside. Colleen opened up her arms to Charles, and kissed him on the cheek. He shuffled round the table, and placed his jacket on the peg. He looked back to see Trixie involved in a tight squeeze with Mrs. Watts, and Charles laughed when he saw Trixie avert her eyes over to him, and pull a face of discomfort.

Once Colleen had finished her affectionate embrace with Trixie, she gazed down at her stomach.

'Well, you certainly ain't gonna miss it, are ya?' she hooted, with her strong East End accent. She had met Charles's father, Thomas Watts, when she was at the fish market down at the docks. He was a Journalist, living just outside the city. She would be selling fish, as she was the daughter of a Fishmonger, and after visiting her stall on a number of occasions, he managed to get her to the pictures, and a year later, when Charles was on the way, they got married.

'There certainly isn't!' Charles interjected, before his wife was able to reply.

Trixie laughed, and took off her coat. She sat down next to her Mother in Law, and tucked her chair in.

'So, how are you feeling Colleen? I hear Thomas isn't on top form'

'I tell you love, I thought at this age he might not be quite so demanding, and need as much, but I tell ya, every bloody minute he rings his little bell, asking for this that and other. I'm exhausted! Apart from that, I am fine, and I am very much looking forward to meeting my little grandchild!'

Trixie looked to Charles, who knew exactly what she was thinking. Colleen may want to do this for her husband, but they both agreed that she may not be fit to be running up and down the stairs so often.

'What have the doctors said?' asked Trixie, who had her nurses interest taking over the conversation.

'What they always ruddy say!' Colleen flung her hands up in the air. She wasn't the most graceful of women, but she was strong, and Trixie admired that in a woman of 67. 'He's just old, they say, and completely dependent on me. But ain't every other old bugger of his age like that. I've never heard of it the other way round, have you?'

In restraint, not knowing how to answer, Trixie just whispered.

'No, no'

'Anyway, enough on me and my old man, and more on when you two are going to visit us!'

Charles hesitated.

'Oh, well, if there's time! Both me and Trixie are very busy at the moment, and this little one is due in under three months.'

'Well, aren't ya gonna be having a week of before its due, to prepare yourself?'

'Well, um, yes we are but...'

'Well come down then, Thomas would love to see you both!'

Without thinking Charles agreed to this immediately. Trixie turned her head in surprise and glared at him. She mouthed an irritated 'what!' at him. But before Charles could change the arrangements, Colleen was already twittering on about what they could do.

'Excuse me,' Trixie stood up, 'I must go to the ladies'


	6. Chapter 6

**To make it clear, Trixie is obviously married to a man called Charles Watts, so technically she is Trixie Watts, but I am referring to her as Nurse Franklin because it is easier!**

'I can't believe you agreed to that Charles!' Trixie yelled as she dumped her bag on the bed.

'Trixie, I thought we just went through this.'

'Seriously, This little thing is due that weekend! What do you suggest we do if things start to kick off in Berkshire! It's too far for poor Nurse Crane to drive for me.' She paused and glared up at her husband. 'I hope you'll be prepared if something does happen!'

'Of course I will! Look, I know it's irritating, but have you ever known of a baby following the 'rule book'?'

Trixie, understanding what he was saying, looked down to her dress.

'No, you don't do you! I seriously doubt that anything is going to happen! Anyway, my father would love to see, you know how much he loves you'

They both got dressed in silence. Trixie lay on her side and tucked a pillow between her legs for comfort. She stared towards the door, and deliberately sighed. Charles chose to ignore it and got into bed. He budged up close to Trixie's back, and pulled her slightly towards him. He wrapped his right arm around the baby bump, and felt the final baby kick before they both fell asleep.

 **April 17** **th** **1963**

'Phyllis! Phyllis!' Trixie yelled jogging up to the nurse before she left for her morning rounds.

'Could I quickly just ask you about Susie Beckster.'

Nurse Crane turned to Trixie confused.

'Susie Beckster?'

'Yes, her daughter popped in the other day to get the Milk Magnesia. She said you had seen her mother in the morning'

When Trixie saw Nurse Crane's confusion, she began to feel anxious.

'I am afraid you have been given false information Trixie, I have never looked after a 'Susie Beckster' or any Beckster for that matter. Now, I am really sorry, but its Kathy Taylor's first and you know what these first time mothers are like!'

Nurse Franklin watched as Phyllis got into her car and drove away.

'Blast!' she whispered to herself. She saw Charles jog down the stairs to the front door, in his suit and carrying his briefcase. She hesitated before she could say anything, but Charles was in a rush and said goodbye. He held her in his arms for just a moment, before patting her bump and running out the door.

There must have been a reason for the girl to lie to her, there must be something wrong. She was wearing her coat, and had her shoes on, she wasn't expected at clinic until three o'clock, so she decided to use the time wisely and go down to Lisbon buildings.

She stood, staring at the staircase. She was terrified about going up there. What if she ends up putting the girl in danger? She lingered for a couple of minutes, when a middle-aged man strolled down the staircase, and lunch box in one hand, and a cigarette in the other.

'Please tell me you are going up to the top floor nurse' he asked, waving his cigarette in front of Trixie's face. 'All last night, screaming, an' crying, I swear, that little girl never shuts up!'

'What's the family name?'

'Watts'

Trixie took a deep breath in. Watts? She knew it was a popular surname, at least she hoped it was.

'Thank you'

'Oh, and the mother is in your condition'

'Pregnant?'

'Yes, now I'm sorry but I gotta get my shift down at the docks, or me and my family won't have any chances'

Trixie nodded and stepped back allowing the man to get on his way. The smell, well, more like stench was overpowering. She was so used now to going to houses in better condition than this. There was always talk about shutting Lisbon Buildings down, but it required re-housing hundreds of people. They constantly tried fogging the place, but the poor community were having to live with it until the council had the courage to help all of them.

The top floor consisted of two front doors, one in a rather surprising good condition, and the other covered in dust and cobwebs. Trixie presumed the rusty door must belong to the girl she met the other day, and the smell seemed familiar. She knocked on the door, and stepped back. Faint, slow footsteps could be heard from the other side of the door, and the letter box flipped up. Trixie gradually knelt down, making sure she was eye level with the letter box. All she could see, were a pair of big brown eyed staring into hers.

'Hello, is that Lori?' she asked hesitantly. There was a vague nod. 'Do you remember me, I'm Nurse Franklin, I walked walked you home the other day'

There was no reply.

'Could I come in?'

The little girl reached down for a key that was on a piece of string. She passed it through the letter box to Trixie to unlock the door. Once she had entered the flat, she smiled at the little girl, who smiled back. Lori linked hands with Trixie as she scanned the room for signs of a mother.

'Lori, where is your mother?'

'She left last night, I don't know where she went though'

'Sweetie, do you know what nurses do?' Trixie asked. Lori shook her head.

'They help people who are poorly, or need help if they are in pain. I am a nurse, and I won't hurt you. I just want to take you outside to look at you, that's all'

Much to Trixie's surprise, Lori jogged out of the flat, and beckoned Trixie to follow her. Trixie had expected her to reject and not come down. When walking the last flight of stairs, Trixie could see the girl sitting at the bottom glaring up at her. Trixie sat down next to Lori, and opened her nurses case. She studied Lori's hands, and her hair. She concluded that she needed to be properly examined by doctor Turner.

'Lori, when do you think your mother will be home?'

Lori shrugged.

'Do you think she would mind if I took you...' Trixie was stopped abruptly by the shout of a woman.

'Lori Watts, you get back inside right now or I will burn you with this!' screamed the lady, presenting her cigarette in front of Lori's eyes. Lori grabbed hold of Trixie's hand quickly, for protection.

'I said get back inside now! Step away from the lady now!' The woman got closer and violently attempted to burn her daughter with the tip of her cigarette. Lori leapt onto Trixie's lap, and Trixie stood up, carrying Lori and ran out the way to the other side of the street.

'Don't you dare touch her!' yelled Trixie cradling the little girl In her arms.

From around the corner, Charles appeared. He spotted familiar blonde hair, and recognised the little girl in her arms. He sprinted up to the pair of them in distress.

'Trixie! Whatever's happened?'

'Please, just take her, I need to talk to her mother. Take her to the phone box and call the police, now! I need to delay her!'

She handed Lori over to her husband and walked up to the woman.

'Where have you been all day Mrs Watts?'

'Up west, I work their' She took another drag of her cigarette.

'And what exactly do you do, Mrs Watts?'

'Why do you need to know that, Nurse?'

'I just want to know why this means you are having to leave your little girl alone all day? In the dark.'

'Take a look at me, what do I look like a do?'

The woman turned side on. The woman was clearly pregnant, and she wore a red, knee length dress, with black heels. She wore what looked like a very demure coat, and a scarf. Her hair was clogged up in a messy bun, with several strands of hair loose. Trixie knew immediately what she did. She nodded.

'And I'm guessing you know all about it!' The woman pointed at Trixie's stomach. Trixie quickly covered it with her hands. She flicked her eyes to the left to see Peter Noakes running up with a colleague.

'What's goin' on?' she shouted. 'I demand to know whats goin' on'

'PC Nunley, keep her down here. I need to look at the child and the house.'


	7. Chapter 7

**April 17** **th** **1963**

'Their surname is Watts, Charles!'

Trixie and Charles had separated themselves from the rest of the group that night, and took themselves upstairs.

'Honestly Trixie, I think I would know if I was related to her, or the mother, don't you?' Charles argued, waving his hands in the air.

'I just wondered, there are several people out there who don't know that the person living down the road is actually their relative'

'Seriously?'

Trixie didn't answer and lay on the bed, picking at her cardigan.

'I still can't believe the social services gave Lori to a foster family that could only have her for one night, they aren't going to find adoptive parents that quickly are they!'

'Trixie, it's going to be all right. They will find a lovely home for her'

'I know, it's just….'

'Just what?'

'There was something about her. The way she trusted me, the way she jumped up when that wretched woman threatened her, the way she wouldn't let go when we were at the police station' Trixie smiled at the thought.

'It's because you made her feel safe, it's because you are so lovely' Charles took his shoes off, and lay on the bed next to her. 'She's going to be fine, and they will find a lovely couple, I've no doubt about that'

Trixie looked at him and smiled. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, and wriggled his way down the bed so that he was level with the baby bump.

'How's my little one doing in there?'

'Were doing fine, very wriggly today though aren't you?!' She placed her hands on her stomach. She could feel the baby wriggling, almost in time to the music that they were playing.

'I'll get him to kick' Trixie took a long gulp of the water next to the bed. Charles placed his ear against Trixie's bump.

When he felt the sudden movement against his ear he gasped, and then giggled as the baby kept kicking. Barbara popped her head round the door suddenly.

'Oh, sorry you two, I just came to tell you that the Horlicks is ready, and Sister Monica Joan is insistent that you come down to watch this new program. She is very excited about it!'

'Just two seconds, the baby is kicking like crazy!' Charles laughed. Barbara jogged round to Trixie's side of the bed and knelt next to her. She herself wanted to feel the baby kick.

Downstairs in the sitting room, it seemed Sister Monica Joan had rounded up everyone who was available to watch the television. All the seats were taken up, so Tom and Barbara sat on the floor. When Trixie and Charles entered, Patsy and Delia offered to move, allowing Trixie to lie down with her legs on her husband.

Once the program had started, Nurse Crane rushed in from answering the telephone.

'Trixie, it's for you, and Charles too.'

'Who is it?' Trixie asked.

'Social Services. I suppose they are calling about little Lori Watts'

Trixie leapt up, and Charles followed. She jogged to the telephone room, and picked up the phone to speak to the person on the end of the line.

'Hello' Trixie said.

'Hello, is that Nurse Franklin?'

'Yes, it is'

'Right, Mrs Briggs and her husband are going on holiday tomorrow. I am sure we told you that they could have her for only one night'

Trixie nodded along as she listened to the man.

'We are unable to find anywhere for her tonight, and were wondering whether you would be willing to...'

'Yes. Yes of course, we will take her for as long as needed. Can I just say I am expecting a baby at the end of next month, so I would be grateful if you find adoptive parents before then please' Trixie wasn't in the mood for rambling on, so she was short with the man to get the phone call over with.

'When do you need me to pick her up?'

'Well, she is with Mrs Briggs right now, so I suggest from there. They live…'

'Thank you. I know where they live. I delivered her sisters baby'

She slammed the phone down. She was irritated that they could not find one person to look after her, but she was willing to look after her before she gave birth to the baby.


	8. Chapter 8

'This is my friend Patsy, and this is Barbara' said Trixie, as she introduced Lori to the other Nonnatuns. Trixie held a brown leather suitcase, that was supposedly full of clothes and things that belonged to Lori. It seemed that Lori didn't really trust anyone but Trixie, and possibly Charles, so she stood behind Trixie, holding her leg, and she popped her head round to scan everyone that smiled down at her.

'Hello sweetie,' Patsy said, kneeling down next to Trixie. 'Don't worry about all of us, we won't hurt you.'

Scared, Lori grabbed hold of Trixie's other leg.

'Lori sweetie, its ok!' Trixie gave the bag to Patsy and turned around. Lori reached her arms up, wanting Trixie to pick her up. Trixie did, but Charles wasn't so keen on the idea. The size she was now, under a month and a half before her due date, meant it was quite clearly hard and uncomfortable for her. Charles offered to take Lori, but Trixie didn't mind.

'I think we will take you upstairs' Trixie said.

Once in their bedroom, Lori sat on the bed, with her colouring book.

'Why do you look like my mummy?' she asked, looking up at the pregnant blonde.

'What on earth do you mean sweetie?' Trixie replied, confused as to why Lori made reference to the lady as her 'mummy'. It always seemed a word of safety, and this woman certainly wasn't mother material. When Trixie had sat on the bed, Lori pointed at Trixie's baby stomach. Trixie smiled.

'This?' she placed her hand on the baby. 'Well, just like your…. your…' Trixie found it hard to call the woman Lori's 'mother'. 'Your mother, I am going to have a baby'

'A baby?' Lori giggled.

'Yes, and it's coming soon'

'Will I be able to see it?' Lori asked.

Trixie hesitated.

'Maybe, yes, yes you will sweetie'

'Why aren't all grown-ups nice like you? I have never know a nice grown-up. Why didn't my mummy love me? Why did she hurt me?'

Trixie felt herself welling up.

'I don't know. I don't know. But you don't need to worry, me and Charles will look after you'

'Are you my mummy now?'

'Um, no, no I am not'

Lori looked down in disappointment.

'Can I call you mummy?'

Trixie could feel a tear fall down her face. She stood up to leave for the bathroom. Charles grabbed her hand.

'Trixie?'

'How am I supposed to let go of her now?

Charles enclosed Trixie in a firm hug, and all that could be heard was the silent whisper of Lori repeating 'mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy'


	9. Chapter 9

Lori had been kept with Trixie for just under two weeks, as the adoptive agency had found suitable parents but they were not able to take the girl until the 30th of May. Lori had still not grown to be comfortable around the others apart from the occasional smile exchange from either Phyllis or Delia. She would cling to Trixie constantly so Trixie was taken off all midwifery duties to look after her. It probably wasn't a bad thing anyway, for her and the baby. But when Trixie and Charles had organised to go out for dinner with Patrick and Shelagh, it was Nurse Crane who was handed the burden of looking after the child.

'Lori, I'm coming back. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you will see me again'

Trixie knelt by the side of Lori's bed, and stroked the little girls forehead, as she watched Lori cry as she buried her face into Trixie's chest.

'But I can't sleep without you!' Lori yelled.

'Sweetie, Phyllis and Delia are going to look after you, you like them don't you?'

Lori nodded as a tear ran down her face. A ray of light appeared on the wall, as Phyllis had opened the bedroom door to come and take over.

'Shelagh and her husband are downstairs in the hall Trixie' Phyllis said kneeling next to Trixie.

'I will be back soon sweetie, you just stay with Phyllis'

As Trixie began to stand, Lori just cried harder, and held onto Trixie's stomach, trying to stop her from leaving.

'Here here Kit, Trixie will be back soon' Phyllis whispered as Trixie exited the room.

'Mummy!'

As soon as Trixie heard Lori call her 'mummy' she had to sit down. She had formed a special bond with the six year old, and was trying not to think about the 30th of May. She had grown to love her, and began to worry whether she would feel the same way about her own child. She knew it was ridiculous to think that she wouldn't, but the idea would just cling to her.

Once the two couples were on the bus on their way to the centre of the city, Shelagh took it as an opportunity to talk to Charles about the baby.

'So, how prepared are you?' she asked, with a slight giggle, as she remembered the hurry of buying clothes and nappies just after the unexpected arrival of their daughter Angela.

'Well, there is a whole stack of nappies at Nonnatus, so I think Trixie is just hoping we will be able to slip the little one into some of those!' Charles replied, as he watched Trixie and Patrick talking in the two seats in front of them.

'So' Trixie said, turning around to face Shelagh and Charles, 'what are you two talking about?'

'She was just asking me about what we had brought for the baby' Charles replied.

'God, we really do need to go out and get some things. Don't even ask about the clothes!' Trixie laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

'Thank goodness you two are back!' hooted Nurse Crane, as Trixie and Charles entered the building. 'I am afraid Lori isn't asleep, and there have been tears. Crying after mummy, so I'd go up there if I were you, certainly if you don't want any unwelcome visitors in bed tonight!'

Trixie nodded and ran up the stairs carefully. When Lori could see Trixie's figure in the doorway, she reached out and cuddled her stomach before she even glanced at Trixie.

'Budge up sweetie' whispered Trixie to Lori, and she did so, creating a large space for Trixie to lie. Once under the covers together, Lori snuggled up next to her foster mother, and eventually fell asleep.

About half an hour had passed, and Trixie was on the brink of falling asleep as well. But when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, her eyes jerked open, and she let out a large breath. She was 7 and a half months pregnant, so she wasn't expecting it. Another pain hit her, and she grit her teeth, trying not to let out any sound that might wake Lori up. She needed to get out of the room, and she needed to get out now. She slowly lifted the covers and tiptoed out of the narrow bedroom.

She took hold of the stair banister and walked down the stairs awkwardly. Much to Trixie's relief, Sister Julienne was walking up to her bedroom, so when she caught eye of Trixie in the state she was in, rushed up to her.

'Oh Trixie,' she whispered.

'Sister!' Trixie cried back, as she took hold of Sister Julienne's hand. The sister wrapped her other hand around Trixie, and walked her down to the sitting room where Charles was talking to Tom and Barbara. They were drinking tea, when Trixie entered. As any best friend would, Barbara took a quick slurp of the tea, and handed it to Tom, before jogging up and taking hold of Trixie. Charles stood, but felt hopeless, and stared at his wife, who was now lying on the sofa.

'I will get my kit sister' said Barbara, rushing out of the room.

'Just breath Trixie, in and out' Sister Julienne said, staring into Trixie's eyes. Tom just stood at the back of the room feeling helpless. There she was, his ex-fiancé, about to have a baby that did not belong to him. The thought was cut off when he saw Barbara walk back in.

'I'm sorry Tom, but could you just wait in the hall, Charles, you too' Barbara said, gesturing them to leave.

Once in the hall, Tom started talking to Charles. It had always been an awkward relationship, but they had agreed to make a fresh start.

'I must say I am rather jealous' Tom said.

'What? About the baby?'

'Well yes, and her.'

'Trixie?'

There was a certain tone in Charles's voice, and Tom immediately knew he had made a mistake by saying anything.

'It was a mistake, letting her go. Wonderful girl. I can't quite believe she is yours now!' Tom was deliberately winding Charles up, as he hated him, and had done ever since he had seen Trixie with him.

'You know what Tom, I don't care about the mistakes you made. She is mine now, and that baby inside her is mine, not yours, so I think you should shut up. Anyway, you have Barbara now. Isn't she good enough for you? '

Back in the sitting room, Barbara was examining Trixie.

'Braxton Hicks sweetie' she said to the blonde.

Trixie just nodded, as she continued to breathe in and out with the pain. But before any of them could speak, shouting could be heard from the hallway. Trixie immediately covered her stomach up with her dress, and sat up. Barbara then helped her up, and the two of them went to go and see what was going on. What they saw shocked them, Tom had grabbed Charles by the collar, and was shouting so unclearly, that no one could make out what he was saying.

'Tom!' Barbara shouted. She jogged up and pulled him back, away from Charles who was flat against the wall. Once he was free, Charles held Trixie in his arms, his head buried in the crook of her neck, and whispered 'stupid man!'

'I think it's time we left, Trixie I will talk to you in the morning.' Barbara said as she passed Tom his coat and they left the building.

Trixie took Charles to the kitchen.

'Whatever just happened?' she asked. Sister Julienne had retired to the bedroom. She didn't feel it was her place to pry.

'He started talking about you,' he placed his hands on Trixie's bump. 'And this little one'

'Well what did he say?'

'He said he was jealous, and that it was a mistake letting you go, and that he wished the baby was his. I said I didn't care, I said that he had had his chance, and that he messed that one chance up. That's when he grabbed me. And then you walked in'

Trixie was speechless. She had always thought that she let go of him, not that he let go of her. She felt sorry for Charles. He wasn't the strongest of men, emotionally, so she knew that this would shake him up. He had always been very protective of her, and the new arrival. She just hoped that the friction between the two men would fade.


	11. Chapter 11

_1_ _st_ _May_

The next morning, was undoubtedly the morning of a day that would change Charles's view on Lori forever. And quite possibly Trixie's. Trixie and Charles were awoken by Delia, who rushed into there room, and shook Charles a little.

'Sorry you two, but there is someone on the phone. It PC Noakes' she whispered, and then left.

'Peter?' Trixie said. She rushed out of bed, and Charles passed her the dressing gown.

'You go and sort Lori out, I will take the call' she said, leaving Charles to dress Lori.

Down in the phone room, Trixie sat cross-legged, one hand occupied as it was holding the phone, and the other stroking her bump. She could feel the baby kicking, and tried to stop herself from laughing when Peter started talking to her.

'Trixie?' PC Noakes said on the end of the line. 'I need you and Charles to come to the police station'

Trixie suddenly stopped. She raised her hand and stroked her forehead.

'We have found out some information. About the mother of the child' he continued.

'Mrs Watts?'

'Yes'

Oh god, thought Trixie. She had a slight feeling of where this was going.

'Certainly, can we bring Lori, she won't settle with anybody else.'

'Of course'

It was 11 o'clock in the morning, and Trixie sat in the Police station, with Lori on her lap, and Charles sitting by her side.

'I assume that you two are fully aware of the circumstances' Peter said, nodding his head. Charles shook his head, and exchanged a look with Trixie.

'What circumstances?' he blurted out rather rudely.

'The family name is Watts, sir'

'Yes but surely that's just a coincidence, right?' he questioned.

'We had hoped so, but after looking into the family, it is not the case. After tracing and contacting families in the area with the surname Watts, we unsurprisingly, came across your parents Charles. May I just ask how old you are?'

'I'm 31'

'And you left home at..?'

'16'

'And why was that?'

'I am really sorry, but I don't see how this has anything to do with Lori and her mother' Charles said angrily.

'I think you do though, don't you.'

Lori was completely oblivious to the conversation, and continued to lounge on Trixie's lap, facing her and wrapping her arms around the blonde. She just stared at the clock.

'Your parents were adamant they weren't going to say anything about their family history to the police, so we ended up resorting to the documents. We found one that stated quite clearly, you had lived in Berkshire the entire 16 years, but that both parents had lived down in Wales, for 5 of them. 1939 to 1944, during the war. Am I correct?'

Charles was shocked that they had managed to find all of this information, but equally nervous, that he would get a serious shouting at by Trixie, for not telling her this.

'Yes, sir' he bowed his head. Trixie stayed calm, and continued to listen to what Peter had to say.

'So who looked after you?'

'My Auntie Blod, my mother's sister'

'She had another sister, didn't she, Minnie Busby. Delia's mother'

Trixie gasped. Cousins? They couldn't be!

'At the age of 5, your mother ran away, alongside her father, to the east end, leaving both of her sisters and her mother in Pembrokeshire.' Peter was clearly getting tired with giving away all this information. Thirty minutes of talking, had sent Lori to sleep, but both Trixie and Charles were eager to know more about what he had to say.

'Her father made a living as a fishmonger, and it was by the docks that your parents met, isn't it.'

Charles just nodded.

'So, just before your mother and father left for Wales, Colleen gave birth to a little girl, and you ended up bringing her up. And then, on the 7th of February, 1944, you were taken to the centre of London even though most children in the city had been evacuated. You stayed with your godfather, Victor Richards, who lived near Holland Park. He was a lawyer. A week later, and don't deny this, you are not in any trouble Charles, you left the girl in the house alone, whilst you went out to the market. Victor was at work, and there was no one to look after her. When you returned you…'

'Please don't!' Charles shouted. Lori's eyes jerked open, but slowly closed again, as Trixie calmed her down by rocking in her chair.

'Don't what?' Trixie replied, 'Peter, I haven't heard any of this before, and I would quite like to know!'

She glared at her husband.

'When you returned, you realised that the front door was unlocked and that the most vulnerable window at the front of the house was open. Your sister was gone.'

'Please, I can't take this!' Charles pushed his chair back, and stormed out of the room.

'He hasn't seen her since then, has he?' Trixie asked Peter.

Peter shook his head.

'That's his sister, isn't it? Lori's mother.'

'Yes Trixie'

'So technically, I am her auntie, and Charles her uncle.'

He nodded again.

'And Delia, his cousin?'

'Yes'

Trixie huffed, and leant back in the chair. It was a lot to take in, and caused her concern when she wondered why Charles hadn't told her any of this. It was a negative reminder of what had been, and what that had turned into. Trixie thought it was best to leave Charles by himself to recover, so she attempted to change the conversation.

'So how's chummy then?'

'She's fine, Freddy has been causing all sorts of trouble at school though!'

Trixie giggled.

'But she is desperate to meet your little one.'

She smiled.

They waited in silence for five minutes wondering if Charles to come back in. He didn't.

'I had better go and see to him' Trixie stood up, and placed a sleeping Lori on the chair.


	12. Chapter 12

_15_ _th_ _May 1963_

Dear Mother,

I am afraid the current circumstances leave us with no choice but to put Lori up for adoption. We are fully aware you would like to see her but me and Trixie believe it is for the best, especially with Trixie being so far into the pregnancy. The girl will be leaving us on the 30th of this month, and then all of this will be over.

After discovering all of this information about Delia, and everything else, Trixie hasn't been entirely happy with me. For not telling her and all that I suppose. _We will see you on 7_ _th_ _of July._

Charles

Dearest Charles,

I must say I was not aware that you had not told Beatrix about all this. Why didn't you? Surely it wouldn't have done any harm. Just give her some time and she will come round to it. Don't worry.

I wouldn't say I am not glad you are putting the child up for adoption. It would only be another burden for you.

Your father has been itching to see you both, and that little baby on the way. Very much looking forward to seeing you in a few weeks.

Mother

 _30_ _th_ _May 1963_

A tear fell down Trixie's face as she packed the last cardigan into the suitcase. Lori was downstairs with Sister Monica Joan, and together they were searching for the cake tin. Charles sat in silence as he watched his wife zip the bag up and place it by the bedroom door. She stopped and rested her head against the wall. Charles found it hard to bear, watching his wife crying over the girl she had looked after so well for the past four weeks. He strolled to her, and looked deep into her eyes.

'Our niece is going to be absolutely fine. I promise' he whispered.

'But is she? You see the way she looks when either of us leaves the room!'

'No Trixie, she only looks like that when you leave the room. But that doesn't mean she is going to struggle. She will probably like these new parents just as much.'

He hugged her, and gave her a long kiss on the forehead.

He tried to pick her spirits up but it didn't work.

'Anyway, we have our own little miracle on the way!' he said.

He leaned down and kissed the Trixie's stomach, but stopped abruptly when he felt a violent movement and a large gush of liquid fall onto the floor, and wet his entire hand. Trixie started to breathe rapidly, as a way of expressing she wasn't ready for to give birth, on the day she had to let go of another child.

'Oh my god!' Charles yelled.

The doorbell rang just as Trixie fell into Charles arms as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. The bell rang again. It was the adoption agency.


	13. Chapter 13

'Pats!' Charles cried, as he ran down the staircase. 'Her waters have just broken!'

'Trixie's?'

'Yes, and the adoption agency are here!'

Patsy suddenly looked as stressed as Charles did, and darted up the stairs to Trixie who was on all fours in the corner. Patsy called for another nurse or nun, but no one was around except Sister Monica Joan.

'Sister, I need you to come up here for Trixie whilst I ring Chummy!' Patsy shouted, hoping that Lori wasn't in too much of a state leaving Nonnatus.

'I didn't get to say goodbye, has she left?' Trixie asked about to cry.

Patsy could hear the front door slam shut, and just nodded. Trixie burst into tears, but was determined to say some sort of a farewell. She pulled herself up using the cupboard handle, and rested against the window ledge. She looked out, and could see Lori in floods of tears, in the arms of another woman, reaching out at the door. Lori caught Trixie's eye as they walked under the bridge.

'Mummy!' Lori cried, but before Trixie could reply, she lost sight of the girl.

Sister Monica Joan appeared behind the door, looking tired and she was too upset at the leaving of the girl.

'Trixie, I am just going to call Chummy and Shelagh. We will need some backups as I am on call and the only one here at the moment. Sister Monica Joan will look after you.'

Patsy left, and closed the door gently. She rushed down the stairs and passed Charles, who was on his way up, and told him to go and see to Trixie and the sister.

She dialled Chummy's landline number.

'Hello?' chummy answered.

'Sorry Chummy, it's time to get your nurses head on again. Trixie has gone into labour, and I am on call. There is no one else here apart from Sister Monica Joan, and she isn't going to be any help!'

'Trixie? But she is only eight months.'

'I know, but she is incredibly large already for a nine month pregnant lady. I am going to call Mrs Turner as well and see if she can come'

'I will be two ticks!'

Ten minutes later, both Chummy and Shelagh arrived, and entered the bedroom to see Charles sitting on the bed, and Trixie in-between his legs, perched on the edge. She clenched her fists every time she contracted, and Charles would help her breathe through the pain.

'Hello old thing, what's baby up to then?' Chummy asked as she gestured Charles to help her lift Trixie onto the bed. Shelagh began to unpack the bag she had, and lay everything out of the dressing table.

'Sorry Charles, time to leave I am afraid' Shelagh said, slightly in denial, as she could see that he was a great comfort to his wife.

'Do I have to? I don't know how I will cope!' Charles said, staring at his wife.

Shelagh looked to Chummy for some help in answering.

'Alright, but you need to sit in the corner, we will call you when you are needed.' Chummy replied.

'How long have the pains been going on for?' Shelagh asked Trixie.

'About half and hour!' Trixie said. Even though the pains hadn't been going on for too long, they were incredibly painful already.

'Right then. Let's see how far along we are shall we!' Chummy whispered. The room was silent whilst Chummy examined Trixie. Sister Monica Joan sat in a chair next to the bed, and Patsy on the other side. Charles just watched.

Shelagh looked up with sympathy.

'Only two centimetres I am afraid. We have a long day ahead of us.'


	14. Chapter 14

**_11pm_**

'I've brought some extra towels, Shelagh said you needed some when she was on the way out.' Sister Winifred stated, as she placed the two towels next to Nurse Crane, who was kneeling at the end of the bed examining Trixie.

'Thank you-that's all'

'Of course' Sister Winifred closed the door.

'10 centimetres Trixie, time to start pushing?' Chummy asked.

Barbara had offered to take over from Nurse Noakes, but Chummy was adamant she wanted to see her friend through the birth, so Barbara, Patsy, Delia and Tom, all waited at the bottom of the stairs for the sound of crying. They had been there a while.

'Charles, could you leave now- we want as few people in here as possible.' Phyllis asked. Charles nodded, and began to kiss his wife on the lips, but was cut off as soon as Trixie opened her mouth to yell.

'Honestly Charles! Did you seriously just attempt to kiss your wife like this? Out!' Nurse Crane laughed. Charles just stood staring at his wife.

'Out!' she yelled once again.

Everybody at the bottom of the stairs stood up with excitement as they saw Charles make his way down the stairs, but sat down again with disappointment when they heard that she was only just about to try pushing. Tom showed no expression at all.

Back in the bedroom, Chummy sat behind Trixie, ready to help keep her sitting up when pushing, and Nurse Crane ready to deliver the baby.

'Now Trixie, I want you to start off with one small push, to get baby's head to the edge of the birth canal'

Trixie looked up at Chummy, sweating and breathing heavily. Chummy looked down at her friend and smiled.

'Come on girl!' she whispered.

Trixie nodded, determined to get the baby out of her.

'Ready?' asked Nurse Crane. 'Push!'

Chummy jerked Trixie forward, and held her steadily in an upright position.

'That's it! Keep going!' Chummy yelled.

'And stop!' said Nurse Crane. Trixie fell back, her head hitting the pillow. Chummy stroked her forehead.

'Good girl.' She said, trying to reassure Trixie.

'Baby's head is crowning, little pushes now, little pushes'

Trixie began to pant, and did so until the head was born.

'Heads out now Trixie, take a quick breather, baby is just turning'

Nurse Crane held the baby's head with one hand, and lay the towel out on the floor next to her with the other.

'Right Trixie, the hard part is over, I just need one more massive, brave push, and we will meet this baby' Phyllis said.

Trixie grit her teeth again for the last time, and pushed as hard as she could.

'That's it! And it's out!'

Trixie leant back into Chummy's arms to rest.

'What is it? What is it?' Trixie asked.

'A little boy Trixie' Phyllis replied, with a massive beam on her face. The new-born began to cry, and Trixie just giggled as she listened to it. Phyllis wrapped the baby up in the towel, and passed it to Chummy. She walked over to the side of Trixie's bed, and tried to calm it down as she did so.

'Congratulations!' Chummy laughed, as a tear fell down her cheek. She placed the baby on its tummy, on Trixie. It buried its nose into her chest, and immediately stopped crying. Trixie leant forward and kissed her baby on the head.

'Trixie, just on little push for the placenta please' Nurse Crane said.

'I will just go and get Charles, and let everyone know.' Chummy said.


	15. Chapter 15

'Sweetie, he's beautiful!' Charles perched on the edge of the bed, and stroked the back of his sons head. 'You are so clever Trixie!'

Trixie smiled at her husband.

'What are we going to call him then?' she asked.

'You decide love! I like all of the ones we discussed!'

'William. William Watts!' Trixie grinned, and looked for approval from her husband. He just smiled and nodded.

William was a tiny little thing, only 6 pound 4, and it seemed Trixie was the only one he really wanted, as after falling asleep on his mother, was passed to Charles and immediately burst out into tears. Patsy, Delia, Barbara and her husband all stood somewhere in the bedroom, glaring in on the happy couple. They all laughed when William started crying, and needed to be handed back to Trixie. But it seemed Trixie wasn't the only thing he wanted, as once he had been put on his mummy's chest again, he opened his mouth and began searching all over her for food.

'We all know what he wants!' said Barbara. 'We should probably leave- providing we all get cuddles in the morning!'

'If he lets us!' joked Pasty. Once it was just Chummy, Phyllis, Trixie and Charles in the room, they decided to try and feed William.

'Right, let's take him to the breast' Nurse Crane said. Chummy picked William up, allowing Nurse Crane to prepare Trixie.

She rocked the screaming child in her arms.

'Come on you, you're going to have to get used to not being with mummy all the time.' Chummy said the baby.

Chummy passed the baby to Trixie, and Phyllis guided his head to feed, and he immediately latched.

'Well, Sister Evangelina would be happy with that! Not many babies latch that quickly!' Phyllis laughed.

'Well I don't blame him! Lucky fella!' Charles joked.

'Charles! Don't be a tease!' Trixie nudged her husband, and he broke into laughter.

 _31_ _st_ _May_

The table during lunch was full of talk about Trixie and William who were both upstairs getting ready to come downstairs for the first time, to say hello to everybody. The sisters were desperate as none of them had seen the baby yet, or Trixie. A hush came over the table when they saw Trixie walking very slowly down the corridor, arm in arm with Charles, and holding the baby. Sister Julienne and Sister Winifred both immediately walked over to assist her. She had given birth fourteen hours before, and many mothers couldn't stand up at all at this point. Trixie passed William to Sister Julienne as she sat down in the chair which had several pillows on it. It was the first time William didn't cry when in the arms of someone other than Trixie, but he definitely seemed more relaxed when he was able to rest his head on Trixie's shoulder to fall asleep.

There was a buzz in the room, and talk about William flooded the dining room.

'Tea Trixie?' offered Barbara. She lingered having poured the tea, and Trixie knew exactly what she wanted.

'Would you like a cuddle?' Trixie laughed.

Barbara giggled.

'It's just I'm first on call, and I won't get one until tonight!'

Trixie stood up and passed her son to Barbara. There was no crying, as he could smell Trixie, and knew she was next to him.

'So how are you feeling about Lori?' Patsy asked rubbing Trixie on the back. Trixie stood in silence. Lori. She had completely forgotten about Lori in the midst of all the madness- giving birth and everyone paying so much attention to her.

'I, I don't know… I must say she hasn't crossed my mind since this little chap was born. How was she when she left?' Trixie replied.

'Emotional, she struggled when she was given to the mother, but the couple were lovely so I am sure she will be fine.' Patsy tried to comfort Trixie. The blonde looked down at her feet and said nothing else about the girl. The silence was cut off when the phone began to ring.

'I am on call' Barbara said,' here you are Trixie'

She passed the boy back to his mother, and ran off to the phone room, alongside Tom.

'The Turners are coming tonight for supper, Tim and Angela too' said Sister Mary Cynthia, as she cleared the plates up and put them by the sink. She reached into her pocket, and handed an envelope to Trixie, who was smiling at the sight of her sleeping new-born in her husband's arms. He was talking to Tom, who was just about to leave. She was glad they seemed to be getting on after the argument the other night, as she knew it was awkward for both of them.

Trixie took the letter from Sister Mary Cynthia's hand.

'What's this?' she asked.

'It's from Jenny.'

The sister walked off leaving Trixie, in the kitchen alone reading the letter.

24h May

Dear Trixie,

All I can say is congratulations! Chummy wrote to me and told me about the pregnancy! I can't believe my 26 year old, bubbly, bright, curly-haired girl is going to be a mother! Prepare yourself! My two, Juliette and Suzanna are lovely, but hard work, especially at the age they are. Suzanna is almost three, and Juliette six months. They both look very like Phillip- me? Not so much!

Anyway, we are travelling up to Scotland to see Phillips parents next week, and will be passing Poplar. It's been over a year since I have seen you which is far too long. I wondered whether you were around on the 2nd for lunch at Nonnatus. What do you think?

I miss you. I miss you all. I even miss the Nonnatus cake tin! You really have no idea how rewarding working in Poplar is.

Lots of love to all, and look after that little baby inside you!

Jenny xxx

Trixie found herself in a deep state of thought. Of all the memories she had shared in her early years at Nonnatus House, and with Jenny and Cynthia, but was awoken from her day dream by Charles.

'I think he needs feeding honey.'


	16. Chapter 16

'Trixie, he's gorgeous!' Shelagh beamed as she cradled the new-born in her arms. Trixie held Angela, so the girl could look at William. Charles, Tom and Patrick all stood in the corner discussing politics, something Trixie, Shelagh and Barbara had managed to escape from. The three of them sat around the table, all with a glass of champagne in their hand.

'He is a little monkey though! This time yesterday he was only just about to be born, and already I feel as experienced as I will ever be!' Trixie laughed. She had recovered incredibly quickly for a first time mum, but she still needed a great amount of help wlking and stitting down.

'I meant to tell you Shelagh, that I got a letter from Jenny, she's passing poplar in two days time- we are going to have lunch here, I was wondering whether you were around?'

'Trixie that would be lovely, I've only met their eldest, and haven't seen her for so long. Yes! Definitely!'

Once Trixie and Shelagh finished their conversation, Sister Julienne walked in.

'Everybody, the courtyard is ready for supper if you would like to join us'

The men all jogged up to the table to fill their glasses up again, and Charles went to help Trixie outside. After Angela asked her mother to help get her food, Shelagh passed William back to Trixie, and they sat at the top of the table.

Before anyone started eating, much to everyone's surprise Patrick stood up and raised his glass.

'I think it is only right for us to raise a glass to the happy couple, and their new arrival, to Trixie, Charles and William!'

Everyone raised their glasses and clapped, but stopped immediately when Timothy rushed to Trixie.

He whispered into her ear, and everyone was curious as to what was going on. Trixie passed the baby to Charles, and rushed into Nonnatus. What she saw disturbed her, and she had to look away and back again to see if it was real. There in the doorway, stood a young blonde girl, hair in two ponytails held together by purple ribbon. She knew who it was. It was Lori.

'Lori! What on earth are you doing here? Where are your parents?'

'At home.' The girl replied, still standing in the doorway.

'Why are you here?' Trixie said. She felt angry, as she thought she was getting over the girl quite well, and now all the memories of the child were flooding back. She chose not to show her anger though. Before Lori answered, Charles appeared with William, who unsurprisingly was screaming the house down. Charles stopped abruptly when he saw the child.

'Lori?' he questioned. Trixie looked back at him, and whispered,

'You deal with it, I will go and feed William'

She took hold of her son, and went upstairs to the bedroom. Charles continued to talk with Lori.

'Lori, you have to go back home. Your parents will be worried'

'Those people are not my parents'

'Well neither are we, Trixie is not your mother, and I am not your father.'

'Baby?' Lori said. 'Is that mummy's baby?'

'Yes, yes it is. He's called William'

'He's lucky'

'Why do you say that?'

'He can have mummy all the time' Charles could see Lori was welling up. 'And I can't'

'That's because Trixie is Williams mummy, and your lovely mummy is probably at home right now in bits. Come on,' Charles took hold of Lori's hand. 'Let's go home'


	17. Chapter 17

**_5_** ** _th_** ** _June -10pm_**

When Charles entered, Trixie was lying on the bed on her side with a book resting on the pillow next to her.

'Sshh! Baby boy is asleep! He will probably wake up any minute so I am trying to get as much rest as possible!' she told Charles. He closed the door quietly, and began to get undressed. Trixie folded the page she was on and put the book on her bedside table. William was beginning to stir, so she decided now was a good time to go to the bathroom, before he needed feeding again.

When she got back to their room, Charles had William in his arms and was humming a little tune to calm the baby down.

'He's hungry Trixie' Charles said.

'You say that as if you are surprised. He's always hungry!'

She climbed into bed, and lay on her side. Charles gently placed William on his side next to her, so that his head was facing Trixie's chest. Charles lay in bed and began a conversation with her.

'I received a letter from mother. She is incredibly excited about meeting this little fella, dad too apparently'

Trixie smiled at the thought of introducing them to her child. Although, her thoughts were mainly with a conversation she had had with Barbara earlier.

'I had an interesting conversation earlier Charles'

'Really? Who with?'

'Barbara'

William coughed before she could carry on. She patted his back, and he continued to breastfeed.

'They're struggling to get pregnant- something to do with Tom. She asked for some advice, but I said I didn't have any. I just said carry on with what you are doing and I am here for support.'

'If its something to do with Tom I bet you are glad you didn't get married and try to have a child with him!'

'I knew you would say that. That wasn't where I was aiming for this conversation to end up and you know it!'

'Well where did you want it to end up?'

'They are looking into adoption like Shelagh and Patrick. I felt awful. Talking to someone who can't get pregnant when you have just given birth. She didn't seem bothered by that though. It was just on my mind'

'Well don't let it be, we have all we could ever ask for right now, don't let their worries bother you.'

Trixie looked down to see William had fallen asleep, but she didn't dare move him as she knew he would cause a riot.

'Night Charles.'

Charles leant forward, and gived William a quick kiss on the head, and then kissed Trixie thoroughly.

The next couple of days consisted of packing for their trip down to Charles's parents, Trixie's usual routine with William, and the normal Nonnatus way of life. It was one of the busiest times of the year, and what with Trixie having so recently given birth, she was off the rota, and Nonnatus was beginning to suffer. That was why on the morning of the day Trixie and Charles were travelling down to Berkshire for the weekend, Sister Julienne made an announcement.

'What with Barbara's sudden secondment to The London, and Trixie being held up with Nonnatus's new arrival,' she looked down at Trixie who was sitting to her right, and Willliam who was crunched up sleeping on his mothers stomach, and give her a large grin.

'We have ended up very few midwives available at one time, and I feel our patients have been suffering, we have a new midwife arriving any minute. Nurse Simonds, Carla Simonds. All I know is that she is only 22, but a fully qualified Nurse and Midwife. Her support is greatly needed in all departments!'

Everyone began talking about the new midwife. It was always nice to have someone new join the family. It was like having new blood- it was good for them.

Trixie had booked the taxi for 9am on the dot. All their bags were waiting by the front door, with their coats lying on top. William was wide awake, and unsurprisingly not yelling his head off, which was what he usually did when he was awake. Trixie held him so that his back touched her stomach, and that he faced away from her so that he could see everything going on around him. He wore a white vest, and his nappy bulged out of the leg holes. Trixie hadn't bothered putting anything else on him, as it was one of the warmest summers she had ever experienced in Poplar. She was glad William had come when he did, as she couldn't imagine being 9 months pregnant in this heat. Charles called Trixie saying that the Taxi had arrived, so she quickly said goodbye to everyone.

'Stay safe!' Patsy laughed.

'For goodness sake Patsy! I'm coming back tomorrow!'

Patsy looked down at William.

'Behave yourself mister!' she giggled taking hold of his hand and kissing it as he wrapped his hand around her forefinger. As she left Trixie noticed another car pull up outside the building. She waited on the steps outside Nonnatus to see who it was.

She watched closely, as a young blonde, who was about the same size as Trixie, got out of the car. She wore a bright red blouse, with a black hat which sat slightly slanted on her head, and a pair of black slacks with a pair of dainty ballet pumps. Her red lipstick glowed as she turned around and glared at the building. Trixie immediately liked her. Carla caught Trixie's eye and beamed at her as she walked towards the mother and baby.

She reached her hand out to shake Trixie's, and whipped her sunglasses off.

'Hello! I'm Carla, the new midwife. And I believe I am right in saying you are Trixie. I was told that one of you had given birth nearly a week ago!'

'Yes that's me!'

Carla Simonds looked down at the new-born and began talking to him very quietly.

'I'm afraid I am actually off for the weekend, but I will be back tomorrow. If you just go in, I am sure there will be someone to sort you out!' Trixie said stroking her baby's head.

'Thank you!'

Trixie watched Carla walk into Nonnatus.

'Trixie!' she heard Charles yell. He popped his head out of the taxi where he was sitting. 'Come on!'

Trixie giggled and strolled to the vehicle, with William in one arm and his own little suitcase in the other.


	18. Chapter 18

As the taxi pulled into the cobbled driveway, it was clear that Colleen had been standing for a while at the sitting room window, as she leapt up from the chair she had been resting on, and ran to the front door. Charles greeted her first and then helped the taxi driver unload his car. Colleen just watched as she waited for Trixie to step out of the other side of the car with her grandson. Charles just finished off paying the driver. They waited until the taxi had left to make full greetings, and Colleen stood with her hand wrapped around her son, but as soon as she was able to walk over to Trixie and William, she did so in a great hurry.

She kissed Trixie on both cheeks, and then looked down at her grandson who lay fast asleep on Trixie's shoulder.

'Not very sociable yet!' Trixie joked.

'You two!' Colleen cried, as she wiped a tear from her cheek. 'He is absolutely gorgeous! You've made one granny very proud!' Just as she said that though, William was sick all over Trixie's shoulder and dress. Charles thought it was hilarious, but stopped laughing when Trixie asked him to get the wipes from his suitcase.

'Why don't you go to granny little guy' Trixie said as she passed William to Colleen. Collen almost shook as her grandson was placed in her arms, and then cradled him to keep him asleep. Charles helped Trixie clear up all the sick that had ended up dripping down her back.

'Right! I need a cup of tea!' laughed Trixie as she picked up the suitcase.

'How's dad?' asked Charles.

'Absolutely beaming with excitement! Well, as far as his excitement goes!'

When they entered, Colleen showed the two of them up to their room.

'Now, are you absolutely sure William is fine sleeping in your bed- our neighbours have offered to lend us their cot.' Colleen told them.

'Honestly, they don't need to go to that trouble. Even at home where he has his own bed, he tends to sleep with us!' Charles replied to his mother who was staring deeply into Williams eyes.

'You're lucky mum,' Charles said dumping his suitcase on the bed. 'Usually he screams the house down when he isn't with Trixie, or if he isn't being fed. He eats for Britain!'

'Who does that remind me of?' Colleen laughed pulling a face at her son. 'He is just a typical baby boy, constantly wanting mummy. And I don't blame him, when he has got Trixie as his mummy!'

She could see that William was slowly awakening from his nap.

'Oh, he's opening his eyes!'

Trixie strolled over and pulled his sock back up as it had slipped off.

'Hello little one!' Trixie said smiling at her boy. Colleen rearranged him so that she could see his face more clearly.

'Look at you!' she said rocking him. 'Should we go and see grandpa? He's in the room on the other side of the hall, I will go and get the cake and tea and bring it all up'

Colleen passed William to Charles, and him and Trixie went across the hall to see his dad. They knocked on the door quietly.

'Who is it?' they heard Thomas mumble. Charles opened the door slowly. Thomas lifted his head off the pillow slowly to see his son enter.

'It's Charles dad and Trixie!'

'Oh!' Thomas let out a low, quiet laugh. Trixie hung back whilst she let her two boys go to Thomas's bedside first.

'Hello dad!' Charles leant over Thomas and kissed him on the forehead, and then sat on the armchair that sat next to the bed.

'Let me see him son.' Thomas said taking hold of Williams hand.

'Would you like to hold him?'

Thomas looked up at his son in shock. Had he really just been asked whether he wanted to hold his grandson? Had he really just been trusted to hold something so precious? He hadn't held anything for so long now, as he had been so ill. Charles placed William in his dads arms.

'Alright?' Charles asked his dad gently.

Thomas nodded.

'I'm more than alright son. I couldn't be happier!'

They all stayed in silence whilst Thomas admired his little grandson.

'Now, where's that clever wife of yours then?' Thomas asked Charles.

Trixie took this as a hint to walk to the other side of the bed, and sit next to him.

'Hello love!' he said. It was hard sometimes to hear him, as he spoke so quietly, and his voice had become incredibly gravely. He took hold of Trixie hand and kissed it firmly before placing it back on the bed. He didn't let go though. It was as if it comforted him.

'So,' Trixie asked, 'what do you think?'

'I think he is the most beautiful thing I've seen!' Thomas answered, still not letting go if Trixie. It seemed incredibly emotional for Trixie and Charles, especially when they saw Thomas was crying at the sight of William. Colleen entered, and stopped suddenly, and looked at all four of them on the bed. She smiled and placed the tray on the floor next to the bed.

'Hello darling!' Thomas said to his wife. 'Have you got tea?'

'Of course I've got tea you daft old bugger! Do I ever come up here without tea for you? Boy would I be stupid to do that!'

Trixie giggled at the conversation between her in-laws.

Colleen walked over with Thomas's mug of hot tea in her hand and put it next to his bed.

'Why don't you hand William over to Trixie whilst you drink your tea?' Colleen said. Trixie gradually picked the baby up, and sat back down on the bed. William rolled his head around for a bit, and the nestled his head into a comfortable bit of Trixie's neck, grumbled a bit, and then began to close his eyes again.

'Off he goes!' Charles giggled as he watched his son make use of being passed to the person he clearly loved most of all.

'Is he going to sleep again?' Trixie asked, looking down at William but not being able to see his eyes clearly. Charles nodded.

Trixie smiled and rolled her eyes.

'Ssshhh,' she said, as she heard William begin to stir, 'it's alright, I'm here 'she whispered,' Mummy's here.'


	19. Chapter 19

'Well I'm guessing it all came as a bit of a shock didn't it Trixie!' Colleen laughed as she sat down at the table in the local pub.

'I'm sorry?' Trixie replied as she parked the pram next to her seat. She had fed William before they came out so she was hoping he would sleep through their meal before they travelled back to Nonnatus that evening.

'The Lori business, and Delia.' Colleen looked at her son in shame. She couldn't believe that he hadn't told Trixie about his original links with Nonnatus.

'Oh, yes it did!' Trixie glared at her husband. 'To be honest it shocked me more that Delia had never mentioned anything, but me and Charles have sorted that little issue out. Haven't we darling?'

Charles looked up from the menu.

'Yes, yes we have'

After ordering the drinks, Colleen continued the conversation about Lori and the adoption. It bothered Trixie, but she couldn't show it in front of her mother in-law.

'How is Lori? Do you know?' Collen asked the couple.

'Well, we did have a little unwelcome visitor the other night.' Charles said.

'What? One of the parents asking something about her?' Mrs Watts replied.

'No. Lori herself.'

'Bloody hell! She must have grown really attached to you two!'

'I took her back to her house. She was in floods of tears, calling for Trixie, who at this point was in labour.' Charles continued.

Colleen just sat in complete shock listening to Charles telling the story.

'The adoption parents were in bits when we arrived back at their house. The mother seemed rather bothered by the fact Lori still referred to Trixie as 'mummy''

Charles stopped when he saw Trixie wiping a small tear from her cheek, and trying to distract herself but fixing her eyes on her baby. Much to Charles's relief, a friend of his mother's walked over and greeted Colleen warmly.

'Hello Margaret! May I introduce my son Charles, my daughter in-law Trixie, and their new little arrival William!'

Once she had said hello to Trixie and Charles she walked straight to the other side of the pram.

'Look at him!' Margaret beamed. She looked to Trixie. 'How old is he?'

'9 days!' Trixie replied.

'Goodness! How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright! Walking still feels a bit like a chore but I'm getting there!'

Margaret giggled, and then turned her attention back to Colleen. They immersed themselves in their own conversation so Trixie and Charles ignored them and talked within themselves.

'I must say I am rather looking forward to being back in my own bed tonight. Your mothers was lovely, but a tad too small!' Trixie giggled.

'Especially with little mister sharing!'

Once Colleen had finished her conversation, they spent the rest of lunch talking about future plans, Trixie's work and Thomas, before Trixie, Charles and William travelled back to Nonnatus.

 **10pm**

Patsy was the first to hear the car pull up outside the building whilst everyone indulged themselves in a mug of Horlicks and a slice of cake. It was a miracle there was any, as Trixie usually spent the day with Sister Monica Joan, as both of them had no work to do, so Trixie was able to keep an eye on her on the cake front. But she hadn't been there all weekend.

As soon as Trixie got William out of the car, Patsy took hold of him and brought him inside to the sitting room, without saying a word to either of the parents. She knew Trixie couldn't care less- Trixie fully trusted her best friend, and was relieved as it gave her a chance to quickly unpack the bag upstairs.

Patsy walked into the sitting room, holding a fully awake William, and sat down on the floor, stretching her legs out, allowing William to lie on his back in comfort. The new midwife, Carla, came and sat down next to them.

'He is just so cute!' Carla laughed as she stroked the baby's tummy.

'Isn't he just!' Patsy replied. She was doing quite well in keeping him calm whilst Trixie wasn't in the room, but as soon as William had come to the realisation that she wasn't in the room, he let out an innocent, piercing cry, and started making sucking motions with his lips, which had a small feeding blister on the top one. Patsy picked him up and strolled over to Carla who had gone to put her mug in the sink.

'Maybe, you could go to the lovely Carla here whilst I fetch mummy! How does that sound?' Patsy said to William.

'Come here little fella, there's no need for that!' Carla said as William was placed in her arms. He was probably tricked into thinking it was Trixie because of the blonde hair, as he started to calm down and search for food. When he couldn't get any though, his loud screams started to drive Sister Ursula up to her room.

Luckily, Trixie could be seen running as best she could down the stairs to the kitchen.

'I am so sorry!' Trixie said to the group who still remained in the sitting room.

'We all know what he wants! He's very clingy isn't he!' Carla giggled.

'He's a little monkey for that!'

William was able to smell Trixie's perfume, and started to quieten down as soon as he was in her arms again. She just put her little finger in his mouth, until she was sat down in the armchair. Eventhough she was sharing the room with Barbara, Tom, Patsy, Delia, Carla, Phyllis, Sister Julienne and Sister Winifred, Trixie made no hesitation in deciding to feed him then and there.

'Oh, Patsy, could you grab his blanket please. It's in the bag next to the stairs.' Trixie asked with a sense of guilt in her voice.

Patsy nodded and grabbed it as quickly as she could. She then placed it over Trixie's shoulder, covering Williams face, allowing him to eat in private.

'So,' said Phyllis, 'how were Charles's parents?'

'Incredibly emotional when it came to meeting young sir, but they were lovely as always!'

'How does Thomas seem? You said you thought he might be on the way out.' Barbara asked.

Trixie shook her head before saying 'It's not looking hopeful, he kept grabbing my hand at any point he could and wouldn't let go. I don't think Collen is the most easy of women to live with. I wouldn't be surprised if we get a phone call in the next few months saying he has popped his clogs.'

'Trixie!' hooted Barbara.

'I'm sorry Barbara but it's true. He is in an awful state.'

'Where's Charles?' Tom asked, taking a slurp of his drink.

'Upstairs, unpacking the rest of the bags.'

'I shall go and help him'

Tom suddenly stood and walked over to Trixie and knelt down next to her. He gently squeezed Williams foot, and kissed it. Trixie just sat in silence, and looked to Barbara. They exchanged a look that concluded they both thought that Tom was acting very strangely. When he began to walk off, Barbara leapt up, but Trixie stopped her and whispered, 'Just leave them, they are adults. I'm sure what happened a couple of months ago won't happen again.'

Barbara nodded and sat back down. She wasn't so sure.


	20. Chapter 20

**Really sorry to all the Tom lovers in this chapter! The storyline might come as a bit of a shock! I have changed the rating to M for this chapter. Thank you so much for all your comments, as it really encourages me to keep on writing!**

When Tom entered the room, Charles carried on unpacking but did make an effort to talk.

'Tom?' Charles said.

'I just came up to help, Trixie is busy downstairs'

'With William?'

'She is just feeding him. Anyway do you want any help?'

Charles looked up surprised. Tom had never really been that nice to him before.

'You could do Trixie's suitcase, that would be a great help'

'Trixie's? Do you think that is wise?'

'What do you mean? What harm can it do?'

'Not much, I suppose.' Tom replied. He walked to the other side of the bed, and unzipped Trixie's suitcase. The first thing he saw was on the top. It was the dress she had worn at his and Trixie's engagement party. He stared at it, and then decided to shake that thought off. It wouldn't do him any good.

There was a sudden call from downstairs.

'Charles!'

It was Trixie.

'Charles! Could you bring down a pair of Williams socks! He's been sick all over me! Could you come and hold him while I quickly change!'

Charles jogged down to Trixie who was standing with William at the bottom. Trixie walked quickly to her room, but was given a big shock to see Tom was in there. He stood, facing the door. He was holding one of Trixie's scarf and began smelling it. He had his eyes closed so he didn't notice Trixie. She continued to watch. Again, not realising Trixie was watching him, he sat down on the bed, and began unpacking again. Everything he pulled out, he smelt or kissed. Trixie hadn't realised but he was actually crying. Trixie just wanted to know what this meant and what had triggered this emotion. She walked in, pretending she hadn't been watching.

'Oh!' she said, 'Hello Tom'

Tom leapt up and wiped away his tears, and then stood staring at Trixie.

'What are you doing up here?' she asked.

'I was, um, I was…'

Before he finished the sentence, he suddenly jolted, and aggressively wrapped his arms around Trixie. He began sucking at her neck and wandering with his hands. Trixie tried to push him away but he was so strong. She kept turning her head, but he kept following her trying to reach her lips so he had kiss like he had all those years ago. He slammed the door shut, and pushed Trixie back against the door. He stood, like a bear, staring into her eyes which were full of fear.

'Tom, what are you doing?' she trembled. He said nothing. He placed his hands on her hips.

'Tom, please stop!'

He wrapped his fingers around the top of her slacks. She looked down and said, 'Have you been drinking?'

'Tom! Speak to me!'

He dropped suddenly to his knees, so that he was level with her waist. Trixie began to breathe heavily. She couldn't believe he was doing this. When he had Barbara! When he knew she was happy with Charles! When he knew she had a new baby!

But it was when Tom unzipped the front of her slacks, and began kissing her stomach, which was still a considerable size from her pregnancy, that she began to properly worry. She struggled and struggled but when it became too late, and Tom had full control over Trixie, she began to shout, and cry.

'Charles! Charles!' she yelled. She thought it might get Tom to stop but it didn't. She began kicking at his stomach, which thankfully pushed him away and fall onto the floor. Charles had obviously heard because it sounded like a stampede of elephants was running up the stairs. He slammed the door open, leaving Trixie stuck behind the door, crying and trembling. First he saw Tom on the floor, with a violent look on his face, and then heard Trixie behind him. When he realised that the tops of her legs were showing and that she had a red mark on her neck, he had a pretty good idea of what might have happened. He had the baby in his arms, so he placed him in his cot before enveloping Trixie in a hug and asking what had happened.

'Trixie what on earth has happened?'

Trixie shakily pointed at Tom.

'He… he tried… he tried to..'

Before she had even finished her sentence Charles had turned to face Tom who was now standing up.

'Did you touch her?' Charles asked Tom.

'What makes you say that?' Tom replied.

'Maybe the fact that her trousers have been pulled down, that she is crying, that she has a red mark on her face! I am going to ask you again, did you touch her?'

Tom said nothing and had a look of pure guilt on his face.

'I see' Charles whispered. 'You're drunk.'

'But he is a vicar! It's not like them to get drunk, if drink at all!' Trixie interrupted.

'I would get out of here if I were you' Charles said to Tom, with Trixie in his arms. He felt the need to protect his wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**_The following morning._**

It was decided that nothing would be said until the next morning. Tom and Barbara had gone home almost immediately after Tom had left the bedroom. Trixie felt it would only be right for her to inform Barbara of his actions by herself.

'Trixie?' Barbara said as she was pulled into the phone room.

'Barbara, I don't know how to tell you this. I feel awful. And all I can say is I am so sorry.'

Barbara sat in silence.

'When I went upstairs to get changed, Tom was in the room. He was unpacking my bag.'

'Why was he doing that?' Barbara asked.

'I have absolutely no idea!'

'Anyway, it took me a while to realise but he was crying. I asked him what was the matter but he didn't reply. Instead he…. he…um'

'Trixie you are scaring me, what's going on?'

'He tried to kiss me.' Trixie began to well up as she saw Barbara's gaze move down to the floor.

'And then, and then he tried to undo my slacks.'

Barbara burst into tears, and her grip on the chair tightened.

'Barbara I am so sorry! I tried to get him off but he's so strong, and seemed so desperate. I felt so angry that he would do this to you.'

Barbara took a long, deep breath.

'I'm not worried about that Trixie.'

'What?' Trixie said confused.

'Do you want to know the truth? Tom-he isn't working anymore. He is no longer a vicar. He is no longer the man I thought I knew. Alcohol. Alcohol is what he turned to. To the point where I can't control him. To the point where in his sleep he is sweating.'

Trixie just listened to what her friend was saying in shock. It all made sense now.

'So, you are saying that he was probably drunk last night?'

'I knew he was. That was why I was worried when he went up to see Charles. I thought he might do something.'

'And that's why you can't get pregnant? Because Tom is always too out of control to do anything?'

Barbara nodded along.

'He's not well Trixie!' Barbara started to cry. She got up off her chair, and walked towards Trixie. 'And I don't know what to do with him! He is not the man either of us had planned on marrying.'

Barbara sank her face into her friends neck and clutched her body close to Trixie.

'I am so sorry,' Trixie said. 'You really should have told me! I would have helped you!'

'Where is Tom now?' Trixie asked her friend, who still had her face buried in the comfort of Trixie's neck.

'In bed at home. Asleep I think.'

Trixie grabbed hold of Barbara's shoulder and looked at her in the eye.

'Right, its ok Barbara. I know what we can do.'


	22. Chapter 22

'Trixie, I'm meeting the guys at 11, and hopefully should be back before 3.' Charles said, as he got changed and Trixie changed Williams nappy before giving him the first feed of the day.

'Will you two be ok?' he asked.

Trixie laughed as she pinned Williams's nappy in place.

'We'll be fine wont' we!' Trixie buried her face into Williams stomach and moved her head from side to side. He moved his hand so it touched his mother's ear, and grabbed tightly onto it.

'Agghh!' Trixie laughed, removing her son's tiny hand from behind her ear.

'What are your plans?' Charles asked.

'Well,' Trixie picked up her son and cradled him. 'We are going to see Barbara for a cup of tea before going to the clinic this afternoon.'

Charles walked over to Trixie, in his suit, and placed his forefinger in Williams hand, allowing the baby to squeeze it. Charles then turned to Trixie and cupped her cheeks before locking his lips into hers. Their kiss was broken off though, when William started moving his head from side to side, as if he was looking for something, and started sticking out his tounge.

'Someone's hungry!' Charles said, and then he left the room, leaving Trixie alone in the bedroom. She slowly walked round, and lay on the bed, and started undoing her shirt so she could feed William. These were her favourite moments. The mothers she had looked after always said they loved moments when they were alone with the baby, and they loved the feeling of bonding with their child. Trixie just thought it would be a normal feeling, but now she understood what they meant. These moments were precious.

Later that morning Trixie and Barbara sat in the kitchen at Toms house, talking about Barbara's recent secondment to The London. William was wide awake in Barbara's arms, swaddled in a blanket that had been sprayed with Trixie's perfume for his comfort.

They waited for a while for Tom to come down, but when he did there was an awkward silence between the three of them. Tom didn't even look at Trixie. Now he was relatively sober, he felt disgusted with himself. Barbara passed her husband a cup of tea and he sat down at the table.

'Tom,' Trixie said. Tom looked up at his ex. 'Barbara has told me of your troubles, and all I can say is I am so sorry. You know I've been here before.'

Tom nodded.

'That's why I wanted to help. Because I have been through this and have recovered from this. Honestly, if it weren't for Alcoholics Anonymous, I wouldn't be married, I wouldn't have ever got pregnant, I wouldn't be at Nonnatus anymore, I probably wouldn't be anywhere anymore, I probably wouldn't be alive. I consider you my friend Tom, and I want to help you. Myself and Barbara are going to call them and get you a place, providing you agree to it of course. You need to think, what do you want out of your life? What do you want out of yours and Barbara's marriage?'

Tom seemed completely baffled by this suggestion, and that Trixie, his ex was talking to him about it. But he knew he had caused enough trouble with Trixie already, and he didn't want to raise up an argument that might get back to Charles. Charles. God he hated that man. He felt there was something about him, something that said, 'you had your chance, now it's mine'. He didn't blame him for thinking that way of course, if it hadn't been for Toms stupid suggestion that Trixie wouldn't suit the religious life, the baby in Barbara's arms might have been his. He fixed is gaze on William, and stared into his eyes. He looked a lot like Trixie, big blue eyes, a small nose, and had massive amounts of blonde hair. Because of the heat, they had taken off his swaddle. William wore a pair of light blue dungarees over his nappy and vest, and white socks that were close to falling off. Tom felt selfish, for still having feelings towards Trixie. Barbara knew. Tom would always think Trixie was gorgeous, he would always think she was an excellent woman. If he didn't he would never have proposed to Trixie all those years ago.

'Thank you Trixie, but I don't think that will be necessary' he said, stirring his tea with the spoon. He took a long gulp of his drink, and walked out of the kitchen to go back upstairs. Barbara was having none of this and passed William back to Trixie and ran after Tom. William gave a satisfied grunt, as he planted his little head in-between Trixie's breast, and placed his hand on her collarbone, where he grabbed some stands of Trixie's long hair, and pulled it down to his cheek and snuggled into it. Trixie tried to listen in on the conversation between Barbara and Tom.

'Tom, for goodness sake, you tried to have sex with Trixie yesterday! She has a husband! She has a newborn baby! You know; you're lucky I haven't left you and moved back into Nonnatus, but you are in a situation which allows me to understand. You were drunk last night, and you probably will be tonight, and tomorrow and the day after! Do you think I would still want to be with you if you carry on being aggressive and drunk. Do you think you will have a chance to get another job? Do you think we could have children with you like this?'

Tom slowly sat down on the stair and placed his head into his hands.

'It helped Trixie Tom, and it will help you too.'

Barbara didn't wait for an answer and slammed the door behind her when she re-entered the kitchen.

'I say we call them now, he's going no matter what he says.' Barbara insisted. She picked up the phone and called the number that was on the slip of paper Trixie had brought round with her.

'Can you do it?' she asked Trixie. Trixie nodded and reached out for the phone.

The man on the end of the phone picked up. A shiver went through her spine, as she remembered the first time she called them. Her mind went blank, and didn't know what to say, so she decided to use some familiar words.

'Is it alright to call if I don't want my friend to die? Because all I really want is for him to stop drinking.'

A single tear fell down Barbara's face. She was so grateful for having a friend like Trixie, who was so confident and special. The words Trixie had used scared her slightly, but she knew they were the truth, and in a situation like this, the worst thing they could do, was to lie.


	23. Chapter 23

It was five to three, and Trixie had just arrived back with William from clinic, where he had been checked over, and had been completely clear of any problems which Trixie was obviously relieved about. Trixie put William in his second cot that had been set up in the sitting room. She passed Nurse Crane on the way to the kitchen, who was running to the phone which was ringing, and they exchanged weak smiles. Because William was asleep, Trixie took this an opportunity to go through the recent issue of vogue, with a piece of cake and a cup of tea. She couldn't stop thinking about Tom, and his first AA meeting tomorrow. She remembered feeling sick before going in, and then breaking down into tears when introducing herself. She just hoped Tom wouldn't cry like she did. Just as she opened the first page of the magazine, Nurse Crane rushed in.

'Trixie! It's for you.' There was a worried look on Nurse Cranes face.

'Really? Who was it?'

'Charles's father.'

'What? Thomas? He hasn't used the phone in years!'

Trixie ran into the phone room, and picked up the phone.

'Thomas?'

There was a grumble at the end of the line.

'My darling Trixie,' he said in a deep fragile voice.

'Thomas, whatever is the matter?'

 **4 pm**

'I am so sorry I am late Trixie, the guys insisted on another drink!' Charles said, as Trixie walked towards him.

'Oh Charles! That is not what I am worried about right now!' Trixie burst into tears. Charles enclosed her in an affectionate hug.

'What's all this fuss about?'

Charles could see Sister Winifred with a screaming William in the background of his and Trixie's conversation. Once Trixie had calmed herself down, she took a deep breath.

'I have just received a phone call, from your father.'

'My dad?'

Trixie nodded.

'I am so sorry, but your mum had a stroke last night,' Charles's face turned to stone. 'And she was taken to hospital, but…. But… she died early this afternoon.'

Charles's posture sank, and his jaw dropped, not dramatically, but enough to show what a shock it was. All that could be heard was Sister Winifred calming William down.

Tears came streaming out of Trixie's eyes, as she held Charles's hands in hers. He managed to stay strong for just a moment, and then his bottom lip started to quiver, and his head fell forward, the top of it meeting Trixie's chest. Trixie wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he began to blubber in her arms. William still hadn't calmed down, and she felt the need to rescue Sister Winifred from him. She lifted Charles's head off her, and said, 'Let's go upstairs.'

He followed her, and took her hand in his.

'I am so sorry Sister, let me take him for you'

'Don't be silly Trixie- you three go upstairs, take as long as you need.'

Trixie stood by the window peering through the closed curtains as she fed William. It had taken Charles a while to calm down and stop crying, but he just lay in silence on the bed. They had been up there for nearly three hours, without saying anything to each other. Until Charles broke the silence when he walked over to Trixie.

'I don't want to talk about it now. Later.' He said. He reached around her waist, and pulled her closer. He clenched his fists and then spread his fingers out like a starfish across her stomach. Trixie shivered. She turned around and put William in Charles arms, who immediately put him in his cot. William fell asleep. Charles walked back to Trixie and kissed her shoulder and slowly made his way up her neck.

'Charles, we can't do this!'

'Yes we can' he seemed desperate. 'He's asleep.'

Trixie looked back at her husband and smiled.

He picked her up carefully and placed her on the far side of the bed, and took his jacket and shirt off. He leapt next to her and reached for her inner thigh, before placing himself on top of her, wandering with his hand under her skirt, and undoing her dress. Their lips locked in pace together. They lost themselves in the moment.


	24. Chapter 24

It was nine o'clock that evening, and Trixie walked back into the kitchen having put William in his cot and sat down in between Carla and Patsy and the table. Patsy and Carla both took one of Trixie's hands and squeezed them with affection. She smiled weakly at them both.

'When's the funeral?' Carla asked.

'The day after next, but Charles has got a court case in the afternoon.'

'I didn't know he was a lawyer!' Carla replied.

'Why would you? You have barely seen him since you arrived. I've barely seen him since we got back from his parents!' Trixie giggled.

'How is he?' Patsy asked her friend. Trixie smiled remembering what they had just done. She felt slightly guilty for it, but tried to forget about it.

'Asleep. He has a busy day at work tomorrow, and a stressful situation can't be doing him any good.'

'How does he feel about missing the funeral?' Patsy said, as she stood up to go and put the kettle on for another drink.

'Somewhat relieved I think. There's nothing worse than having to speak to people he hasn't seen in 10 years at your mother's funeral. He will come down the day after to see Thomas. I will take William with me tomorrow, slightly worried how I will cope without Charles, as Thomas will need help getting dressed and getting to the church. Then there's that little monkey!' Trixie looked to William, whose legs could be seen just at the top of the cot rolling around.

Patsy looked to Trixie.

'I will come with you.' Patsy stated.

'Don't be silly, there's work to do.' Trixie replied in shock.

'I am sure Sister Julienne will be agreeable.'

'Yes, but will Sister Ursula?' Trixie questioned.

'Well if she isn't then that's her problem, a funeral is very important. I can look after William when you need to sort Thomas out.'

'Oh will you?' Trixie said.

Patsy nodded and got out of her chair.

'I will go and see the Sisters now.'

In his suit the following evening, Charles gave Trixie an affectionate, tight hug before her, Patsy and William left for Berkshire. He took William in his arms, and kissed him softly on the head, and then passed him back to Trixie. He helped them with the suitcases by taking all three of them to the taxi that awaited them outside. Carla joined him outside, as he waved them off. The car passed under the bridge, and made a sharp turn right out of sight. Carla looked down at Charles's hand, and could see quite clearly that he was shaking. He stood, as if he had no awareness of the past, present or future, and remained with a face of hard stone. Carla knew that he was feeling uneasy. Why wouldn't he? His wife was going to stay with his father, to go to his mother's funeral the next day. The thought of not being able to go because of this stupid court case made him feel sick. But he was grateful that Patsy had agreed to go down with Trixie and William to help. He also couldn't stop tinking about his father, all alone in that cottage, lying in complete silence, reflecting over the fifty years he had spent with Colleen. A flood of memories came back to Charles of late afternoon walks along the river in the summer before the war, and the last Christmas he had spent with them as a child. These created so many emotions that all Charles was able to do was to start weeping. Carla turned so that she faced the six foot man. Even though she hardly knew him, or had hardly spoken to him, she felt the need to comfort him, so she opened up her arms, to let him fall into them, and tremble in the comfort of a new friends embrace.

'Ssshhh.' Carla whispered. Charles submerged his face below her coats neckline.

'I can't believe I won't be there! She's my mother!' he cried, but it was slightly mumbled.

'I know' Carla said, 'But your gorgeous girl and boy will be there to wave her off, and that's better than no one. At least you get to go down on Monday.'

Charles released his head from Carla's shoulder and squeezed her hand.

'You can't do anything about this court case, so try not to feel bad. Trixie will look after your dad very well, and she will give your mother the send-off she deserves. '

Trixie and Patsy arrived at the house in complete darkness, with only the light from a room upstairs to try and seek the keyhole. Trixie simply had to feel for it, and used the set of keys Charles had given her to unlock the door. When they entered she was incredibly surprised to see Thomas walking out of the kitchen with a mug of tea. Trixie looked at him sympathetically and walked over slowly. Thomas had manged to keep himself together since Colleens death, but once in the company of one he loved, he just broke down. He started shaking so Trixie grabbed his tea and put it on the table next to the staircase. Thomas dropped his walking stick which made him uneasy on his feet, so Trixie quickly took hold of him. She could feel a tear drop down her shoulder, one that just have come from Thomas. They said nothing until Thomas pulled himself away, and with shaky lips kissed Trixie on the side of her cheek. Trixie smiled at him, and wiped away a set of tears from her father-in-law's cheek and then she kissed him. Patsy remained by the front door with a sleeping William in her arms.

'Now where is my little one?' Thomas said, wiping away the emotion that had just been shared.

Trixie linked arms with Thomas, and they walked over to Patsy.

'Why don't you sit down Thomas?' Patsy said. 'Then you can hold your grandson.'

'I would like that very much!' Thomas replied placed a firm hand on Patsy's shoulder.

He rested his stick against the armchair, and sat for nearly half an hour with William in his arms. Patsy and Trixie sat on the opposite sofa, embraced in a long firm hug. They couldn't help but feel they had just got much closer.


	25. Chapter 25

The sun beamed through the gap in the curtain in the room Patsy and Trixie slept in. There were only two rooms in the house, so they both felt it was right that they stayed in the same room with William. It was the morning of the funeral, so Trixie was up early, for she had to get herself dressed, get William dressed and Thomas dressed and to the church. She had been down in the kitchen making three cups of tea. She had given one to Thomas who was only just awake in his bed, and then came back into the room to see Patsy had changed William's nappy and was in the process of getting him dressed.

'You, Patsy Mount, are an angel!' she laughed.

'I'm not really. He woke up and I thought it would save you some work this morning!' Patsy replied. 'Now, what does mummy think we should wear today?'

Patsy picked up a pair of navy dungarees and a knitted cardigan, and then a tiny blue shirt and a pair of chords. Trixie walked over to Patsy and picked the dungarees.

'I think these will do!' she said. Trixie looked at the small clock in the corner.

'Oh, he probably needs feeding after you have dressed him.'

'What time do we need to be at the church for?'

'Ten. We have an hour before we need to leave.'

'I tell you what Trixie, you sort William out, feed him, do whatever you need to do. I am already dressed so I will go and get Thomas up and help him.'

'I can do Thomas, don't worry. He's my father-in-law!'

'Trixie, I am a nurse, I've seen it all before!'

'Ok. Thank you Patsy!'

Patsy closed the door behind her. William was just under two months now, and was becoming more aware of the world. But unfortunately, for Trixie, he was also becoming more aware of the people around him, which meant he knew exactly when he wasn't with her. But he was just a typical baby boy. He lay on the bed with his fist in his mouth. Trixie kept removing it, but he would just put it back in. So before she got dressed she decided to feed him. She lay on the bed next to him, and pulled her top up allowing him to latch. His left leg lifted and rested up against her, and once again, he fell fast asleep on the safety of Trixie's chest.

Patsy entered the bedroom.

'Are you alright Thomas?'

She went and sat on the bed next to him, and took hold of his hand.

'I've been better.' He mumbled. 'Now where is my gorgeous daughter in law and grandson eh?'

'Trixie is just feeding him in the bedroom, and then she needs to get changed. It seems she has her hands full currently. Then there's me, and I have come to help get you dressed.'

'Thank you dearest. If you look in that wardrobe,' Thomas pointed across the room, 'In there at the top, my best suit is up there. Would you be a dear and get it down for me?'

'Of course I will, its why I am here.'

It was ten o'clock, and people were beginning to gather outside the church. Trixie, William and Thomas waited outside the door until Patsy had finished talking to the Vicar. Patsy came out the door and welcomed everyone into the building. But it was tradition that the close family would walk down after everyone else was seated. When they heard the faint sound of music coming from inside, Trixie took hold of Thomas's arm in her right arm, whilst William lay scrunched up on her, so that he could hear her heartbeat, in her left. They had decided to leave the pram outside. Patsy firmly took hold of Thomas's other arm, and the four of them made their way down the aisle with everybody watching. They sat down on the bench at the front, and the service began.


	26. Chapter 26

**May 30** **th** **1965**

'2 years ago,' Trixie thought. '2 years ago today I gave birth to William.' She couldn't quite believe how quickly it had gone, and how quickly he had grown into such a handsome toddler. Everybody was rushing around her, with plates of party food, and drinks. Shelagh, Patrick and their two would come to the party as well, along with Chummy, Peter and Freddie. Fred and Violet said they hoped they could, but they couldn't be too sure. Tom walked round the corner.

'Now where is my favourite godson?' he said, opening up his arms to William. Trixie knew that it was an odd arrangement, her ex being her son's godfather, but Barbara, along with Patsy and Delia, was his godmother, and she thought it was right to give him a role too. Tom had recovered very quickly from his alcoholism, and had secured himself a job, much to Barbara's relief. William was running down the corridor to his favourite cardboard box that he had found with Trixie. When he saw Tom, jogging around the corner, he screamed with laughter, as his godfather chased him back down to the kitchen. Trixie was a few paces behind William, and she just laughed as she saw William running, in a rather unsteady way, as he was only just two, towards her. He grabbed hold of her legs with great forced, and belly laughed, as he planted his head in between her legs. Tom tickled William under the arms, which the two year old found hilarious. It was clear that William was beginning to get out of breath from laughing, when Tom walked off. William fell back on his bottom, and calmed down. He reached up in the air.

'Mummy!' He giggled, as Trixie picked him up; he wrapped his hands around her nec. His affectionate obsession with Trixie had not changed, however his love for Charles had increased. He was happy when he was with either of them. He had also grown to love Carla, who would play non-stop with him before bed, and read him stories.

Trixie strolled back into the kitchen, when Charles stopped her and whispered in her ear.

'Barbara wants you, she is in the phone room.'

Trixie passed William to Charles who took him outside, and walked to Barbara.

'Everything alright Barbara?'

'Yes, in fact, it's more than alright' Barbara placed her hands on her stomach. Trixie looked down in surprise.

'Oh my word!' Trixie beamed.

'I'm pregnant! 4 months!'

Trixie wrapped Barbara in her arms. She was so happy for her friend, as she knew she had had a rough time the past couple of years.

'Can I tell you a secret too?' Trixie asked. Barbara listened carefully.

'Me too!' Trixie hooted. She too placed her hands on her stomach.

'How many months?' asked Barbara.

'Only 3.'

'I can't believe this!' laughed Barbara. 'Have you told Charles yet?'

'No, but I am planning on telling him soon. What about Tom?'

'Oh he knows, I told him a couple of weeks ago.'

'We will be having the little ones within a month of each other!'

They hugged again, and enjoyed each other's company for a few more moments then went back to the party.

It was later that afternoon, when the faint sound of someone tapping a glass could be heard at the back of the room.

It was Tom.

'Hello everybody.' Barbara linked arms with Tom, and smiled. 'First of all, happy birthday to that little fella over there!' he pointed to William who was fast asleep on Trixie on the sofa. A full afternoon of getting chased by his godfather proved incredibly tiring. 'He is quite possibly the best godson out there!' There was a small murmur of laughter.

'But, me and Barbara have some news. We are expecting a baby in October!'

There was a gush of excitement in the room, people going up to them and congratulating them. Trixie couldn't move because of William but she did catch Barbara's eye and smiled. Trixie watched as Charles shook hands with Tom, and began a conversation. Trixie looked down at the toddler asleep on her. He was drooling all over her collarbone, but she didn't mind. He also held Trixie hair in his hand. It was something he had done since he was a newborn.

She whispered so only she could hear herself.

'Another one of you heh? How on earth will I cope!'

She looked back up at Charles. She would tell him tomorrow.


	27. Chapter 27

'Shall mummy cut some apple for you?' Trixie asked William who sat in his high chair next to her at the end of the table. He nodded so Trixie started cutting it up, but she got as far as piercing the top of it, and felt a rush of dizziness come over her, and a great feeling of sickness. Without a word, she ran out of the room, her hand covering her mouth. Charles ran after her, leaving Patsy to help finish feeding William.

Trixie ran straight to the bathroom and lifted the loo seat up, and fell on her knees. Charles without question held her hair back and sat next to her. She had been sick nearly five times before she felt like there was nothing left in her. She let go of the seat and leant back on Charles.

'Are you ok?' he asked. Trixie nodded as she wiped her mouth.

'It's all perfectly natural!' she said with a small smile at the end. Charles looked down at her stomach, and back up at Trixie.

'I'm pregnant.' She beamed.

'Really? Oh my word Trixie!' he laughed taking hold of her hand. She began to stand up so her helped her. He looked at her tummy.

'How many months?'

'Three!'

Charles grabbed Trixie and kissed her forehead.

'I was going to tell you today, I didn't want you to find out like this!'

That afternoon, many of the people at Nonnatus decided to spend it at a nearby country house which had a small pool at the back. Patsy, Delia, Barbara, Tom, Carla, Trixie, Charles and William all arrived around two o'clock. Everyone got into their shorts, or swimsuits. Trixie only owned a bikini so it was likely everyone would notice her bump, despite it being quite small at 3 months. William was absolutely desperate to get into the pool, and when Trixie and Charles weren't looking, fell off the edge. Delia was the first to notice. Patsy had never seen her run so fast. Charles too sprinted to the edge of the pool, leaving Trixie jogging slowly behind. Delia held up a screaming William out of the water, and passed him up to Charles. Trixie wrapped him in one of the towels she had brought.

'Its alright.' She whispered as she wiped her crying sons forehead. Charles cradled him like he used too, but William struggled into his mother arms. They walked slowly back onto the grass, and to the picnic blanket. Trixie sat in the deck chair that was already at the house, and warmed William up. Carla, once William stopped crying on Trixie, came up and offered him some food.

'William, there's one strawberry left. Would you like it?' Carla said in a soft voice. William smiled gently, and nodded his resting head which was heavily placed on Trixie. He took hold of the strawberry and put it straight in his mouth. Once he had finished it he sat up, crawled of Trixie's lap and grabbed hold of the nearest ball. Trixie went and lay down next to Patsy.

'Goodness!' Trixie said. 'Terrible two's!'

Patsy giggled, and then pulled a face when her eyes met Trixie's stomach. She lay down so her eyes were level with Trixie's tummy.

'I am sorry Trixie, but I have to ask. Is there something in the oven?'

Everybody stopped their conversation and listened in on this one. Charles placed his hands on Trixie's small bump and kissed it.

'Yes, yes there is!'


	28. Chapter 28

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Trixie looked at her watch and groaned. It was three o'clock in the morning. She got up and went to the door. Standing there was Sister Ursula.

'I have just received a call from Arthur Waite. Loretta is in labour apparently. Come on, get dressed now.'

'But sister,' she whispered. 'I am not on call tonight.'

'Surely that doesn't matter though Nurse Franklin. We are midwives after all, and we will go out, whenever, wherever and in whatever weather that greets us. Surely your comfort should not dominate that.'

'I understand. Or at least I would have done, when I didn't have a child, or a husband. I am not only a midwife sister, but a mother. And as you know, I am expecting another one in November. Now I will see you in five minutes by the shed.'

Trixie closed the door in Sister Ursula's face. She couldn't believe how rude the sister was. Trixie thought that it was Patsy on call. She didn't argue though any further, and she got dressed into her nurses uniform and met Sister Ursula down by the bike shed.

'I suggest you move away from this convent soon.' Sister Ursula stated.

'I beg your pardon!' Trixie replied.

'Nonnatus House is free accommodation for our dedicated midwives. You have a lawyer for a husband, a child, and unborn child. I think you would do everyone a favour by leaving Nonnatus.'

Trixie disgusted, just huffed, and made no reply. Once at the house, Trixie walked in first, to be greeted by Arthur and to see Loretta on her knees on the floor.

'Oh Loretta, its ok, I am Nurse Franklin.'

Trixie placed her bag on the bed, and sat down next to the woman.

'Oh thank god!' yelled Loretta.

'Now, let's get you more comfortable shall we?'

Trixie wrapped her arm around the lady, and pulled her up. As she did though, she felt a sudden jolt in her stomach. She drew a quick breath.

Sister Ursula, despite her rudeness, and complete lack of sympathy, came and took hold of Loretta allowing Trixie sit on the bed and relax.

Loretta looked at Trixie.

'I see you're in the family way as well then!'

'It is my second.' Said Trixie.

Loretta was about to say something, but a contraction took over her body. Trixie examined her and it was time to start pushing.

Trixie and Sister Ursula arrived back at Nonnatus the following morning after breakfast. William had been taken to nursery by Charles before he went off to work, and everyone else seemed to be out and about. Sister Ursula had grown in respect for Trixie. If it wasn't for her moving the chord out of the way of the birth canal, last night would have been very different.

'I could absolutely murder and cup of tea.' Trixie said, grabbing hold of the kettle. Sister Ursula sat down at the table whilst Trixie filled up their mugs. The sister noticed Trixie clenching the cupboard handle and leaning into the units. She could just see her gritting her teeth ever so slightly, so she quietly walked up and took hold of Trixie's hand.

'Trixie, look at me. Just breath, that's it.'

Once the pain was over they went and sat on the sofa.

'Let me check baby.' Said Sister Ursula.

'Sister, it was only Braxton Hicks, it's nothing.'

'I insist'

Trixie lay down on the sofa and undid her nurses outfit. Sister Ursula listened in to the baby's heartbeat. There was an element of confusion in her expressions.

'Sister! Is everything alright?'

She didn't reply. She listened to another part of Trixie's stomach. When Nurse Crane walked in, she was called to listen too.

'Please, what wrong?'

Nurse Crane took hold of Trixie's hand.

'There is nothing wrong Trixie. How do you feel about twins?'

'What?' Trixie said.

'Two heartbeats! We all know what that means!'

'Twins? Two?' laughed Trixie. 'How will I cope?'

'Quite a surprise then!' Phyllis giggled. 'You think your life is crazy now!'

Trixie pulled a face at Nurse Crane, which she laughed at. She looked down at her stomach and whispered,

'Two of you then! I don't think I will cope!'


	29. Chapter 29

**I have skipped a few months... I am loving writing about Trixie, and about the possibilities that might happen to her! Please keep reviewing as I love getting feedback!**

'Sister Ursula said something that bothered me slightly the other night. I can't believe I forgot to tell you!' Trixie said, stroking Williams's hair. They were in the bedroom, and over the past few months he had become obsessed with the idea of 'a baby being in mummy's tummy'. She was now eight months pregnant, meaning Barbara was due any day. Whenever he could, William would grab Trixie and place his ear on her bump and listen for any movement. He had taken her lying on the bed as an opportunity to lie on her legs, and just listen whilst Trixie and Charles talked.

'Really? What did she say?' Charles replied.

'Well, she has always taken a disliking to me, but she said that we should really be looking for a home somewhere else. She said no one really wanted us here, especially with two babies on the way.'

'Complete rubbish! They all love you! And William! And I am hoping they don't mind me too!'

'Charles I know you are trying to avoid a move. But the thing that irritated me is that she was right. We are going to have three children! This is accommodation for the midwives, and I certainly won't be doing any of that for a while.'

'Look, work had been tricky recently, money is tight.'

'Yes, but what do we do with that money? Surely we have enough to buy a house! All it goes towards, is clothing, a part of the food for Nonnatus house, and the all beers you have when you out with the chaps!'

'Ok! We will look, but I am not saying we will move for definite.'

Trixie looked back at William.

'Thank you.' She pulled a face of discomfort.

'I'm sorry William, mummy needs to go to the loo.' Trixie said moving the toddler off her legs. His bottom lip started to tremble. Trixie cupped his cheek and kissed it.

'Mummy, will be back in a minute. Maybe we can try and get them to kick!'

She made a gesture with her hand that William knew meant kick.

'Yes!' William whispered with a slight lisp.

When she arrived back, William ran round to her, so she picked him up and carried him to her side of the bed. She took a long gulp of water, and William once again placed his head on her stomach. There was a massive jolt in her stomach, which was visible, as there was a small lump on the side of her bump.

William laughed, and tapped the bump. He wouldn't stop giggling, as he kept on seeing the movement.

'Mummy funny!' he belly laughed.

They were about to put him to bed, so he was in his night clothes, ready to be put in his cot next to Trixie.

'Right!' said Charles suddenly. 'Bed time!'

He picked William up, and kissed him on the forehead.

'Kisses for Mummy!' Charles whispered holding William down by Trixie. He was about to put him in his cot when the toddler said,

'Baby kisses!'

'Ok, quickly though!' Charles said rolling his eyes. William kissed Trixie's stomach.

'Night night baby.' William said.

The next day was Trixie's first day off while she was in her second pregnancy, so William wasn't going to nursery. However, she had taken it as an opportunity to go out with Charles and his mates that evening. Patsy had agreed to baby sit. At eight o'clock that night, the doorbell went, and it was James, Christopher, Dean and Phillip. Charles had always been slightly anxious about going out with them with Trixie, because they always asked after her, and referred to her as 'The Poplar Goddess.' He knew nothing would happen, but they did always get close to her when they came out with her.

Trixie hung back whilst Charles greeted them.

'So, where's the Poplar Goddess then?'

Charles stepped back, leaving Trixie in sight of all the men. They seemed to have a little argument over who got to hug her first.

'Boys be careful!' Charles warned them. 'Just take a look at her!'

They all looked down at her stomach.

'Check you out!' teased Dean. Trixie looked worriedly over at Charles.

'Let me help you down the stairs Trixie.' James offered linking arms with her.

'Let me help you James!' Phillip offered. But James snapped back.

'I'm fine thank you. We don't need any help!' clearly wanting the woman to himself.

'Honestly chaps! She is my wife. I should be the one looking after her!' Charles joked, as they walked under the bridge.

'Yes but Charles, we have no other women in our lives. Give us a chance to practice!'

Trixie remained silent whilst being man-handled by all of these men. She didn't mind, as she knew Charles was there. She was safe.


	30. Chapter 30

The first thing Trixie heard when she arrived back from their drinks, was a loud moan coming from the kitchen. She looked at Charles, and gave her coat to him. She jogged as best she could in her condition, to find Barbara leaning against Patsy by the fire.

'Oh Trixie! I think it's coming!' Barbara yelled.

'Well if it does, you have nothing to be worried about. Me and Trixie are here now!' reassured Patsy. 'Look, I need to go and get things sorted on the sofa, so why don't you go to Trixie.'

Patsy passed Barbara's left arm to Trixie. Barbara tried to lean against Trixie, but what with Trixie also heavily pregnant, it became awkward when their stomachs kept on touching. Trixie laughed, examining the situation. She began to turn around.

'What? Where are you going?' cried Barbara.

'I'm not going anywhere. I just turning around to make it easier for you to lean on me.'

Barbara wrapped her arms around Trixie, and rested them above her bump, with her head firmly resting against Trixie's back. They swayed from side to side.

'When did your waters break?' asked Trixie.

'About three hours ago!'

'Was I really gone that long?' asked Trixie. She could feel Barbara nodding.

'Shall we take another look at you then?' asked Patsy.

It was about three hours later when Barbara eventually started to push. The midwives had thought it best for Trixie to not help in the delivery as it might cause discomfort, so Trixie sat hand in hand with an anxious Tom on the stairs.

'She'll be fine Tom. Don't worry!'

'I just feel completely useless.' He replied. Trixie took Toms left hand In both of hers and rested them on her lap next to her stomach.

'Barbara is a strong girl. You don't need to worry.'

They suddenly felt a kick in Trixie's stomach. Tom laughed a little, and then stopped when he heard the screaming cries of a baby.

'There you are!' Trixie laughed. Tom grabbed Trixie and hugged her tightly.

'I'm a father!'

'You certainly are! Let's give them a few minutes, and then we can go in!'

At breakfast the next morning, Barbara still lay on the sofa as she hadn't been able to move yet. William clang on to Trixie, as the rush around him became overwhelming. Charles came over to William.

'Why doesn't daddy take you upstairs to play a game whilst mummy goes and sees Barbara?'

William nodded as Charles picked him up. Trixie strolled over to Barbara when she got a chance. The baby girl lay fast asleep on Barbara, wrapped in blankets. Trixie leaned down to kiss Barbara on the cheek.

'Would you like to hold her?' Barbara asked. Trixie nodded with excitement. She placed her right hand around the baby's head and her left around her body, and gradually lifted the new-born off Barbara. The baby made no cry.

'You're lucky!' laughed Trixie. 'William wouldn't shut up when he wasn't with me! It became incredibly annoying. Have you got a name?'

'Elsie. Elsie Hereward!'

'Barbara she gorgeous!' Trixie said passing Elsie back to Barbara.

'I am very lucky!'

That evening, Barbara was back at her house with Tom and Elsie. The rest of the Nonnatuns gathered in the sitting room talking about the new arrival. William lay with his head on Trixie's lap, facing her stomach with his head buried in her cardigan, so he didn't get distracted from falling asleep and the rest of his body on Charles.

'Making the most of mummy before she is taken away from him!' joked Phyllis. 'He won't know what's hit him when those little ones arrive!'

'I think he got very confused when he wasn't the centre of attention today with Elsie around now!' added Trixie.

'She is a pretty little thing' said Patsy.

'And looks very like Barbara! Did you see all that black hair!' Delia laughed. 'I remember William having a lot of it, blonde though, but never that much'

'When are you due Trixie?' asked Carla.

'Just under two weeks!'

'Actually, there's something we need to tell you.' Charles said. 'We have been going around houses for sale in Poplar, and we made an offer on one just around the corner. It was accepted this morning!'

'Congratulations!' yelled everybody in the room.

'We move in three months' time!' added Trixie.

She fixed her eyes on Sister Ursula who sat alone in the kitchen, and nodded vaguely. It was her who suggested they move after all.


	31. Chapter 31

**November 28** **th** **1965**

 **1:00**

Trixie and Sister Monica Joan sat in front of the television watching Pinky and Perky. William had been taken out for lunch with Auntie Delia to give Trixie a rest. Everyone else seemed to be out at the Tuesday clinic, or on call. The phone began to ring.

'Surely you don't think I am fit enough to go and answer the phone myself.' Stated the sister.

'Whatever do you mean?'

'The phone child. No one has answered it.'

'Isn't Carla on call?' Trixie asked.

'I saw her not ten minutes ago making her departure somewhere else with Nurse Mount.'

The phone began to ring again. Trixie gradually got up, and walked as fast as she could to the phone room. Sister Monica Joan was right. There was no one else there. She picked up the phone.

'Nonnatus House Midwife speaking'

'Nurse, it's my Amy, I think she is in labour!'

'It's ok Mr Smith, I am on my way.'

Trixie looked down at her dress. She didn't have time to get changed into her nurse's uniform. It probably wouldn't fit her anyway. She grabbed all of the equipment she needed, and went to the bike shed. Her bike was there, leaning up against the wall. She looked down at her stomach, took a deep breath and got onto it. It just so happened that this mother to be lived on one of the furthest streets of the east end, so walking wasn't an option.

 **5:00**

'I need one more big push Amy, and your baby will be born' said Trixie.

'That's a girl!'

Trixie wrapped the new-born in the towels, and passed it to Amy. Trixie stood up, but as she did, her waters violently came gushing out over her dress and shoes.

'Nurse?' Trixie took a long, deep breath.

'It's ok Amy. I will be back in a second or two.'

She found Mr Smith in the kitchen making a hot cup of tea.

'Oh nurse! Is she ok? Can I see her?'

'Michael everything is fine and you have a healthy daughter, but right now I need you to ring Nonnatus House, and say two midwives are required.'

 **6:00**

Amy lay happily on her bed, with her new daughter in her arms, and Michael sat next to her. Trixie had gone to the kitchen to calm herself down. Luckily, Phyllis gushed through the door with Patsy, who went to Amy. Phyllis found Trixie leaning up against the fridge, taking long deep breaths.

'Oh Trixie!' Phyllis said taking hold of the blonde in her arms. 'Lets get you out of here.'


	32. Chapter 32

**Weirdly, I am kind of shipping Trixie and Patrick in this Chapter!**

 **11pm**

Trixie was on all fours on the bed, with Carla firmly rubbing her back. Trixie groaned through a long hard contraction, and squeezed the pillows tightly. William had been taken over to Barbara and Tom's for the night, and the following day. Sister Mary Cynthia walked in and sat on the bed next to Trixie. The pregnant blonde began to lie back down, and took Sister Mary Cynthia's hand.

'Shall we see what they are up to?'

The sister pulled Trixie's dress up, and began to feel around her stomach. She look worriedly over at Carla who walked over.

'She is ten centimetres dilated, but the first baby is breech.' said the sister.

'We need to get her to the end of the bed. Oh, and go and call the doctor!'

Sister Mary Cynthia nodded.

'Trixie sweetie, I'm afraid the first baby is breech, so I need to get you to the end of the bed.'

Trixie let out a small cry, but did what the nurse asked. When the sister returned with Dr Turner, Trixie was perched at the edge of the bed with her right leg perched on Carla's right shoulder, and her left drooping down. Sister Mary Cynthia picked up Trixie's left leg and put it on her left shoulder.

'We are all right down this end Doctor' said Carla. 'Can you go and support her?'

Patrick got onto the bed and took Trixie's hands.

'Just lean into me Trixie.' He said. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

'Right, Trixie I need you to push as hard as you can. Ready? One, two, three!'

Trixie grit her teeth, and pushed so hard her face turned bright red.

'Good girl! We have two legs!'

Carla wrapped the legs in a towel.

'We are going to let baby hang now Trixie.' said Carla. Trixie nodded taking deep breaths.

Slowly, the body started to wedge itself out of Trixie, leaving her head in the birth canal.

'We now need one last big push for the head now sweetie.' yelled Carla.

Once again, Trixie gritted her teeth, letting out a small scream, but then felt the relief of a certain amount of pressure from her body disappear.

'It's a boy Trixie!'

They passed the baby up onto Trixie's chest and placed a towel over him. Patrick squeezed Trixie's shoulders as a way of congratulating her, and, as a friend gave her a quick peck on the cheek. The baby let out a long, hard cry, but settled quickly. Trixie kissed him on the forehead, and took Patrick's hand again, when another contraction hit her. She groaned quietly, but it was noticed by everyone in the room.

'Ok Trixie,' said Sister Mary Cynthia. 'Let me take him, things are on the move.'

Carla looked up at the doctor and beckoned him to come over. He knelt down next to the nurse and examined Trixie.

'The next one is big, it explains why the first was so small.' Patrick said.

'I am sorry doctor, but she can't deliver that herself! She is too weak from the first baby.'

Sister Mary Cynthia wandered over.

'Is everything alright?' she asked.

They tried to conceal everything to a whisper, so Trixie who was groaning dramatically, didn't here.

'She needs forceps.' said Patrick. 'I need your help. Go and fetch Patsy to be up there with Trixie. I need you two down here with me.'

Patsy came rushing into the room after being told what was going to happen. She rested next to Trixie, and pulled her against her shoulder. She reached round and touched Trixie's bump herself.

Patrick entered the first blade into Trixie. Trixie bit her lip violently at the pain. He entered the second, and began to pull hard at the baby's head. Trixie screamed loudly, and it echoed throughout Nonnatus house, waking up everyone who was sleeping.

'It's not budging.' said Patrick. 'Go and get Phyllis'

Phyllis entered the room surprised that she had been called.

'Nurse Crane, I need you to push the top of Trixie's stomach hard. The baby isn't moving, so it clearly needs some help.'

Phyllis did as she was told, but found it hard when her friend screamed as she did so. Patsy also struggled seeing Trixie in so much pain, and felt herself welling up.

Patrick pulled again, harder and harder until the head came rushing out. He dropped the forceps, and continued as if it was a normal birth.

'One big push for me Trixie!'

Patsy pushed Trixie forward, as she panted quickly.

'Good girl!' yelled Carla. 'Another boy!'

 **3 am**

Trixie was fast asleep in her bed, and Charles lay next to her holding the second of the two babies. Chummy, after being called as an extra pair of hands, sat in the armchair holding the other. The baby in Chummy's arms began to stir, triggering the other to as well. Trixie began to awake to the sound of them crying. Charles got up and kissed Trixie on the lips, gently, but in a way that he never had before. He had never been so proud, or more in love with her.

'You,' he said, 'are the most amazing person! I love you so much!'

Trixie smiled weakly, as Charles placed the screaming baby on her, and so did chummy. Both of them shut up immediately.

'They certainly take after William.' She whispered.

'What should we call them?' asked Charles.

'I like what we agreed' she looked at the baby on the left, the smaller one and said, 'This is Bertie.'

She looked at the other. 'And this is Henry.'

Both babies started to try and suck something, and began rolling there heads around.

'They are hungry Trixie!'

Trixie undid her top, allowing both of them to feed. Henry had no problem latching, but Bertie struggled to find where to suck so Chummy came and guided his little head to the nipple.

'I will leave you four alone.' Chummy said leaving the room.

Charles got on the bed next to her and kissed her again. He snuggled down next to her stomach, and fell fast asleep holding her close.


	33. Chapter 33

**December 2** **nd** **1965**

'Good Afternoon Trixie, I've come to check up on your stiches.' said Dr Turner as he dumped his case on the floor. 'How has everything been?'

Patsy stood up feeling the urge to answer the question.

'Dr, we have had some trouble feeding Bertie, he can never seem to latch.'

'And does he feed well when he is?'

'No. It's driving poor Trixie insane.'

Bertie started wailing in his cot.

'Ah, perfect, maybe we can try him now in front of doctor!' Patsy said lifting him out and cradling him. Trixie opened her arms up to receive her son. Patrick walked over and watched carefully and Trixie tried to get Bertie to latch.

'Come on little guy, come on!' Trixie whispered. Bertie just screamed, and rocked his head backwards. Trixie did up her top again, and rested Bertie on her chest where he was comfy.

'Can I take a look at him Trixie?' Dr Turner asked. He held Bertie in his arms and placed him on the bed. He tilted the baby's head back, and looked into his mouth. Patrick looked up at Patsy concerned.

'I can't believe we didn't see this before.' He said.

'Well? What's wrong with him?' Trixie wailed.

'Trixie, Cleft Palate.'

Patsy drew a quick breath.

'Only partially though, as he hasn't got the cleft lip.'

Trixie gazed down at the baby, her lip starting to quiver.

Patrick took hold of her hand.

'But as I said, it is not dramatic, I've seen much worse. I don't believe surgery will be required, just a little extra support when breastfeeding. But, I do think that to be on the safe side, we should take him into hospital to be looked at by a paediatrician' he reassured her.

A single tear fell down her face.

'Can you just check Henry, I just want to be sure.' she asked.

The doctor did as he was asked. He examined the new born and looked up smiling slightly.

'All clear. Right, let's take a look at those stiches. Oh, and Nurse Mount, could you go and organise an ambulance for tommorow morning.'

It had been a full 5 days since Trixie had seen William. What with her birth being so complicated and traumatic, they had decided it would be best to wait until Trixie was feeling better.

Charles walked in, holding hands with William.

'Hello little man!' Trixie laughed, as William ran up onto the bed.

'Mumma!'

He bounced onto Trixie, and clang onto her, as he rested his chin on her shoulder. They separated and looked at each other. William leant forward and kissed Trixie lightly.

'Would you like to see your little brothers?' Charles asked. William nodded rapidly.

'You just sit there and we will show you them!'

Charles passed Bertie to Trixie, and took Henry round the other side of the bed. William sat patiently, and pushed his little glasses up for comfort. He stroked Bertie first very gently, leant forward and kissed him.

'Careful sweetie,' whispered Trixie.

'Love you Bertie!' William giggled with a slight lisp. He turned to face Henry, and leant forward and kissed him again.

'Love you Henry!' he giggled once again. But Henry burst into tears, and started to turn bright red.

'Henry sad?' asked William.

After Bertie had heard Henry, he too burst into tears. It felt like they were one, and had to be doing the exact same thing.

'They must be tired' said Trixie.

'William,' said Charles, who was comforting Henry in his arms. 'Why don't we go and play with the puzzle next to the bed, and give mummy and the twins some space.'

William nodded.

'Ok Daddy!'

Charles took William by the hand, and set up a puzzle of a tractor they had been working on. It was just the five of them in the room. The twins had settled down, and had both fallen asleep, Henry with his head planted and resting on Trixie's arm, and Bertie, who had nestled himself onto her stomach. Both seemed peaceful, and calm, until there was a large crash outside. Henry remained asleep, but Bertie jerked his head up, wobbled a bit and then fell asleep again with a grunt.

'Ssshhh, its ok little one, Mummy is here.' Trixie whispered.

'What on earth has happened?' Trixie asked Charles, who was walking to the window.

Charles rolled his eyes as he looked out the window.

'Chummy!' he stated.

'Why am I not surprised?' laughed Trixie.

'Yep, she's brought the car, and well on rammed it into the lamppost.'

Trixie broke into hysterics at the thought of her friend. It wasn't the first time something like that had happened.


	34. Chapter 34

'If you would like to come in Mr and Mrs Watts' said the consultant, who gestured them to come into the room. There was a nurse in the corner cradling Bertie, who had just been examined. Charles pushed the pram to the side of the room and lifted Henry out. Trixie took a seat in front of the desk and William sat on her lap.

'As you are both fully aware of these circumstances, this is never ideal for parents. Myself and my colleague Dr Phillips have just been examining him, and I believe your GP said that he didn't think surgery would be necessary.' the doctor said.

Trixie and Charles nodded along. William was totally oblivious to the conversation, and just fiddled the buttons on Trixie's top.

'I am afraid I think that surgery is really the only way out of this, but it shouldn't be too traumatic as he hasn't got the cleft lip.' He continued.

Charles took hold of Trixie's hand, as she took a deep breath.

'We would look to repair him in around 7 month's time.' informed the consultant. 'The procedure would consist of closing the gap at the top of the mouth, and rearranging the muscles to fit. For now however, as he is only six days old, you will require feeding assistance, some hearing tests and support in general. We can go through the plan for after the surgery another time.'

Trixie looked to Charles, her eyes filling with tears, and her lips trembling.

'Thank you doctor' Charles said as Trixie began sniffing in her hands. William looked worriedly at his mother.

'Mummy?' he whispered.

Trixie smiled briefly at William. The toddler turned around so he faced Trixie and rested his head on her shoulder as he hugged her.

'I will call Dr Turner and inform him of the arrangements and organise some tests for Bertie. I am sure the Nonnatuns will take great care of you!' said the doctor shaking Charles's hand. Charles took Henry back to the pram, and strolled back to Trixie.

'Come on William.' said Charles, stroking his wife's shoulder.

Trixie stood up, wiped the tears away from her face, and shuffled over to the nurse in the corner, who was holding a grumbling Bertie. Trixie placed her hand under his head, and the other under his body and lifted him so they made chest-to-chest contact. It seemed all of Trixie's babies had always been comforted by hearing her heartbeat. Trixie smiled at the nurse and walked away, kissing the baby's head.

'It's ok little guy, we'll sort this mess out. I promise.' she whispered.

'Do you want to put him the pram?' asked Charles.

'No, I can't.' Trixie replied, continuing to hold the baby close to her. Tears started to poor down her face, so Charles wrapped his arms around her, and William enclosed Trixie's leg in his.

'Come on Trixie, just pass him to me.' Charles said, as he heard Henry grumbling. 'See, Henry misses him. You can spend the rest of the day in bed with them if you like, but we just need to get back to Nonnatus.'

Charles gradually took hold of Bertie, leaving Trixie with her arms out as if she was longing for him again.

'Come on, let's get home.'


	35. Chapter 35

'Trixie?'

Sister Julienne walked into the bedroom to find Trixie sitting on the floor changing the baby's nappies. Trixie jumped, and looked back to the door.

'Oh! Goodness you made me jump!' she laughed.

'Sorry! Are you ok?'

The happiness was wiped off Trixie's face, and she gazed down at her hand. Sister Julienne could clearly see that she wasn't, and went and knelt down next to the mother.

'I have come to help. Charles said that around now they will be looking for a feed.' said the sister. She took hold of Trixie's hand, and brought it to her cross. 'It all seems too hard to contemplate, but I promise, it will get easier. Were all behind you, and I will never stop praying. For you, and for Bertie.'

Trixie slowly fell into Sister Julienne's arms, and remained there for a long time. It was Henry who broke the silence followed by Bertie.

'I should see to them Sister.' Said Trixie.

'No. Well see to them. You don't have to do this by yourself.'

'Thank you.' Trixie mumbled as she dabbed her mascara away from the bottom of her eyes.

'Lets get you three onto the bed then.' Sister Julienne said, picking up Bertie. Trixie then took hold of Henry.

'I think we should try and feed Henry first, as Bertie tends to take forever, what with the issue.' stated Trixie.

Trixie kicked off her ballet pumps, and took off her jumper. Henry, being the hungry baby as he always is, latched straight away, and ate incredibly quickly. Trixie knew he had finished as his eyes started to close. She passed him to Sister Julienne who then burped him, and put him in the cot.

'Right then mister,' said Trixie as she lifted Bertie towards her.

'Now, I was briefed by Dr Turner about feeding Bertie, and the first thing he said to me, was to feed him in an upright position.'

Trixie nodded along, sat up, and then rested Bertie on her lap so he was in the correct position. Surprisingly, Bertie latched quite quickly and started feeding. Despite his eagerness however, he started to get irritated when he wasn't strong enough to get the milk.

'Sister he isn't getting the milk!' cried Trixie. 'Look, he's trying so hard!'

'Trixie its ok, we can help, let's just add an extra little bit of force to help him.'

It seemed to work as he stopped grumbling, and was properly feeding.

'Look Sister! It's working! He is feeding like any other normal baby!'

Trixie started to well up with happiness.

'See, just a little help can make all the difference.' replied the sister. 'All will be well. I promise.'

 **December 4** **th** **1965**

Barbara set the pram to the side, and lifted Elsie out, and sat down at the café table. Trixie did the same with Bertie and Henry, who were both incredibly tired, and were causing a racket. Trixie knew they would get to sleep quicker if they were on her.

'So how is William coping with it all then?' asked Barbara, tucking into her slice of coffee cake.

'Um, he's alright I suppose. Whenever they are asleep I try and spend as much time with him as possible. I think it's a good thing for him and Charles though as they seem to be getting much closer.'

Barbara looked at Trixie with uncertainty.

'You would say though, if you were struggling?' asked Barbara. Trixie didn't reply, and picked up her fork.

'Be honest with me Trixie, how much sleep are you getting?'

'It's not my sleep that matters, its Charles's.' Trixie snapped.

'We both know that's not true Trixie.'

'He's the one working his socks off to get us into that house and still have enough to live off.'

'Yes, but you have a two and a half year old, and two newborns. I realise I only have one child, but I am already well aware of the stress that it brings to us mothers. I can't quite imagine the scale of your worries.'

'I manage.'

'Now, maybe you do. But seriously, Bertie! Bless his heart, but you are going to need help during the next few months. Let me provide you with it. '

Trixie pushed her chair way from the table, and struggled to get Bertie and Henry back in the pram.

'See, you hardly put them back in their cot.' Barbara huffed.

'Are you saying I can't cope, or are you saying I am a bad mother?'

Trixie placed the money for the cake next to Barbara, and left the Café, leaving Barbara sitting alone with a fast asleep Elsie on her. She felt slightly annoyed with herself for agitating Trixie, but she knew that the mother of three wasn't telling the truth. She would go round to Nonnatus that evening.


	36. Chapter 36

There was the sound of faint footsteps walking down the corridor towards the kitchen and sitting room, which contained only Trixie and the three boys. It was 8'oclock, and she had received a call from Charles's office saying that he would be working late that night. It wasn't ideal, but Trixie couldn't complain as she knew he was doing it for her and the boys. The crackling of the fire perfused the room with a low light, and the Christmas tree gave a feeling of peace, but excitement ready for the festivities.

Trixie however, was far from thinking about the big day. To her Christmas day was only one day closer to Bertie having his surgery. Despite her knowledge that it was purely for the better, she couldn't imagine letting him go at the door, and entering a room of complete strangers. Trixie tried to shake off that thought. Strangers, she couldn't think of them as strangers. More like the doctors and nurses that would change Bertie's life forever. It made little difference to her though. Bertie was her little boy, hers, and the fact that she couldn't help him disturbed her. As she recovered from her deep thought, the sound that had been quite faint turned into the sight of Barbara walking round the corner. Barbara seemed shocked to find Trixie lying across the sofa, Bertie asleep on her left shoulder, Henry asleep on her right, and William awake, but slowly drifting off, scrunched up on her legs and stomach.

Barbara took a deep breath, and made her way towards Trixie. Without a word to Trixie, she knelt down so she faced William. She beamed at him, and he gave a broad smile back. From behind her back, she revealed a packet of bourbons.

'Would you like a biscuit?' she asked the toddler. He reached out with his hand and stuffed the biscuit in his mouth.

'Shall we ask mummy if she would like one too?' Barbara asked stroking Williams head. He nodded, and took hold of two bourbons and passed them up to Trixie.

'Thank you sweetie' Trixie said to her son. Once Barbara had finished her conversation with William, her attention turned to Trixie.

Barbara giggled slightly.

'You call this coping?'

Trixie, trying to make a joke out of what she had said earlier, and had felt so bad about afterwards, laughed as well. Barbara took hold of her friends hand.

'I came to talk to you about earlier, but I think we both know who was trying to make everything sound better than it actually was!'

'I don't know what got into me.' Replied Trixie, rubbing Henry's back.

'Look,' Barbara stood up and picked up Bertie, hoping to relieve Trixie of some pressure. 'I am here now. What do you need me to do?'

Trixie looked at Barbara in shock.

'What?'

'Is there anything you need me to do? To help?'

'Barbara what are you talking about? For goodness sake go back to Elsie!'

William had taken advantage of the fact there was more room and slowly made his way up to snuggle up to Trixie.

'Washing, rinsing nappies? Anything?' Barbara continued. Trixie lifted Henry off her and placed him at the end of the sofa. She got up off the sofa, carrying William and said,

'Go home!'

'I am not leaving until I have done something. Elsie is asleep with Tom, she will be fine. Now, tell me what to do.'

'Fine. But only because you will go if you feel you have done something! Nappies?'


	37. Chapter 37

The taxi pulled up outside Nonnatus House in the pitch black that night. Trixie peered through the gap in the bedroom curtain, and rushed down holding Williams hand, leaving both Henry and Bertie happily asleep in their cots. William, still struggling to run, slowed Trixie down so she picked him up halfway down the stairs.

Charles opened the door, placed his hat on the hanger, and pushed a wheelchair through into the hallway. Thomas, his father, sat slouched in the chair, with his jacket on, and his hat sitting slightly to the side. What a sight it was for him. William, the beautiful toddler he was, and Trixie, who he loved as if she were his daughter.

'Grandpa!' yelled William, dragging Trixie towards Thomas.

'Hello little mister!' said Thomas in reply, ruffling the boys hair. Trixie leant down and kissed Thomas on the cheek.

'Hello my dear, how are you?' he asked her.

'I'm quite well thank you Tommy! Now let's get you into the sitting room.'

With the help of Phyllis, Thomas was sat on the sofa next to the fire, with a mug of tea in hand. Trixie sat down next to him.

'What a Christmas we'll have! I'm here, with all my favourite people.' Thomas hooted. But with that one line, Trixie already was feeling the heartache that he must be suffering from. It was his second Christmas without colleen, and yet her absence was still noted by everyone. She was always the one to lighten everyone's feelings up, to offer around the drinks and canapés. Trixie's spirits were lightened however, when Charles walked around the corner having been absent for a couple of minutes, with both Bertie and Henry in his arms. Trixie leapt up, took hold of Henry, and perched back on the chair.

'Dad?' Charles asked, trying to break up his fathers conversation with Nurse Crane. He turned around, and his jaw dropped, as he saw Henry lying on Trixie's lap, and Bertie being passed down to him. His eyes shined down towards Bertie, and flicked between him and Henry.

'Just look at that!' Phyllis said stroking the old man's arm.

'So what do you think of them?' asked Charles, placing his hands in his pocket.

'I think they are just as beautiful as William ever was!'

Bertie wrapped his hand around Thomas's finger, and rolled around.

'I love them so much!' the grandfather beamed. His attention then turned to Henry, and he rubbed the baby's tummy.

'I cant quite believe I am saying this now, at this wonderful moment, but Charles, could you escort me to the lavatory?'

'Of course Dad!'

Phyllis reached in and clasped Bertie in her arms. Despite being only a friend of Trixie's, Phyllis acted as a sort of grandmother, and both Trixie and Phyllis herself were aware of it, despite not fully acknowledging it in front of each other. It made Trixie incredibly happy, to think that she had given Phyllis the chance to love a child, as she would never truly have that. Phyllis's love for William, Bertie and Henry had grown in ways no one had expected, and Trixie feared moving out of the safety of Nonnatus house, would break Phyllis.

 **Christmas Morning**

Trixie woke up to the sound of William shuffling around in his bed, and the twins grunting and grumbling. It had been one of the best nights Trixie had had since the birth of the two boys. Usually she would have fed them three times during the night, and they had managed to narrow it down to one. Trixie lifted her head off the pillow, and gazed across the room, to find William standing, with his head peering over the top of the cot. At first there was an expression of guilt on his face, but it quickly turned to large grin.

'Has Father Christmas been?' she whispered, in a teasing way. William not knowing what she was talking about, lifted his arms up, wanting to get out of the cot. Trixie slipped her shoes on and briefly stood outside the door, prodding Charles on the way.

When entering the bedroom again, Trixie carried with her a large red sack, full to the top with presents for William. The toddler gasped as he saw his mother with the sack, and Charles went and lifted him out and took him to the bed.

'Merry Christmas William!' whispered Trixie, as she cuddled him. Trixie then turned her attention to the twins, who were now fully awake, needing a change and a feed.

The family sat on the bed, and watched as William opened his presents, despite him not knowing what was going on. The twins were happy and content as they were being fed, and managed to not wake anyone up in the other bedrooms.

'Shall I go and check on dad?' Charles asked Trixie.

'You can do, I'm sure he is fine though.'


	38. Chapter 38

**I am sorry it has taken so long to update- work has been crazy recently! I have decided to conclude it here, as I think it is good place to finish. Thank you all for reading- I have loved writing it!**

It was considered possibly one of the best Christmas's at Nonnatus that there had been. There was a sense of love that had never been felt before. A sense of family. A sense of growing up. Christmas day night consisted of two things- finishing present opening and happily sitting in front of the television, watching Sister Monica Joan's favourite program, with the fire blazing away in the corner. All the nuns apart from Sister Monica Joan had managed to squeeze onto one sofa, all with their knitting in their laps. The eldest and most eccentric nun however, perched on a small stall directly in front of the box, blocking the perfect view from everyone else. Patsy and Delia still remained secretly in love, using any moment of peace to themselves as a chance to express it. Delia sat on Patsy's right knee, resting her Bailey's on the other.

And then the developing families. Barbara and Tom on the floor with a mountain of cushions, and Elsie on her play mat in front of them. And then there was Trixie and Charles who took up another whole sofa on the other side of the room. William rested his head on Charles's shoulder, his gaze fixed on the moving puppets that the television presented. Henry was asleep in Charles arms and Bertie asleep in Trixie's. Tom, Charles's father had taken up the full armchair, but that was understandable at his age. Phyllis remained in the kitchen washing up- Trixie had offered to help but Phyllis insisted she watched the show.

It was, the perfect Christmas, and there would be many more to follow. Charles's father would move to an approved elderly home, and would be visited regularly by his son, daughter in law and grandchildren. Barbara and Tom would have another little girl. Bertie would undergo his surgery without any complications. Trixie and Charles would move into the perfect house around the corner, and Phyllis would remain a huge part of Williams, Henry's and Bertie's life.

It seemed that Nonnatus expanding in terms of numbers had been a good thing, It had pulled everyone closer. It had defined love for what it truly was. And it was all thanks to them. These New Lives At Nonnatus.

 **The End**


End file.
